Vivre et Souffrir, en restant Ninja
by Monsieur J
Summary: Ok, le titre est pas super, mais j'y suis attaché. Cette fiction est un peu la suite du manga Naruto. Elle est centrée surtout sur l'Akatsuki. Bien entendu, elle n'est pas fini, mais compte presque 40 chapitres déjà. Bonne lecture.
1. Default Chapter

**Vivre et Souffrir en restant Ninja : **

** Chapitre I : Le retour du Serpent**

** Chapitre II : Prédateur et Proie**

** Chapitre III : Excuse moi**

** Chapitre IV : Je suis un monstre**

** Chapitre V : Coupable**

** Chapitre VI : Est-ce de ma faute ?**

** Chapitre VII : Echanges**

** Chapitre VIII : Récupération**

** Chapitre IX : Accord**

** Chapitre X : Discussion**

** Chapitre XI : Mise au Point**

** Chapitre XII : Crocs, Griffes, Insectes et Force**

** Chapitre XIII : Les larmes Aveugles**

** Chapitre XIV : A la manière d'Itachi**

** Chapitre XV : Au tour du chien**

- Bonus : Fiche de Asho

** Chapitre XVI : Les frères Shi**

** Chapitre XVII : Le Feu et la Glace**

- Bonus : Fiche de Shisho

** Chapitre XVIII : A nous de jouer !**

** Chapitre XIX : Le Départ**

** Chapitre XX : Fin d'une ère**

** Chapitre XXI : Petit Détour**

** Chapitre XXII : Le Lac Rouge**

** Chapitre XXIII : Des adversaires déroutants !**

** Chapitre XXIV : Un pas vers la Victoire**

** Chapitre XXV : Les Dragons de Glaces**

** Chapitre XXVI : La chuteChapitre XXVII : ComplotsChapitre XXVIII : Les Invincibles GolemsChapitre XXIX : Konoha VS Konoha Chapitre XXX : Abdiquer**

**Chapitre XXXI : Le gamin**

** Chapitre XXXII : La rage d'un enfant**

** Chapitre XXXIII : David contre Goliath**

** Chapitre XXXIV : Séparation**

**Chapitre I : Le retour du Serpent**

_« Dans les ténèbres il fut envoyé, des ténèbres, il en ressortira »_ Le soleil se coucha sur le village caché de Konoha. La lune était visible dans le ciel et semblait toucher la petite colline. Une petit lumière éclairé le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci s'était endormie une fois de plus. Quelques maisons plus loin, dans un lit douillet, dormait profondément maître Iruka et quelques mètres plus loin, Naruto Uzumaki. Le bonnet fantaisiste du garçon cachait le visage de celui-ci qui ronflait très fort. La couverture de son lit traînait par terre. A l'autre bout du village, dans une maison rempli de servantes, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa dormait lui aussi à poing fermé. Tout était calme sur la ville en cette nuit de pleine lune. Pourtant, une ombre se faisait apercevoir près de la petite colline, cette ombre appartenait à un puissant Ninja. Orochimaru, tel était son nom, attendait impatiemment une personne. Un homme munit d'une cape fit son apparition. C'était son sbire Kabuto. Il lui apporta un étrange breuvage que l'homme serpent s'empressa de boire. Il remercia son serviteur et disparut. Kabuto, vérifia alors si personne ne les avaient observé, et quitta la colline à son tour. Une branche craqua, un petit chien fit son apparition. Le soleil de cette belle journée d'été éclairé le visage radieux du jeune garçon suivant son compagnon. Juste derrière lui, se trouvait la jeune et jolie Hinata qui observait un magnifique petit papillon bleu. Kurenai fit à son tour son apparition, ses cheveux noirs rempli de reflets illuminés son regard. Shino arriva enfin, mains dans les poches à son habitude. Tous les quatre étaient en mission. Ils patrouillaient tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Gai était en pleure. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se mettait à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lee marchait sans béquilles. Neji et Ten-Ten n'osaient plus regarder la pitoyable scène entre le maître et son élève. Gai se tourna vers ses élèves et leurs fit un sourire. Neji répondit lui aussi par un tendre sourire et Ten-Ten fit de même. Le boulet humain en avait presque finis. La puissance de Choji n'étonnait plus du tout son maître. Shikamaru et Ino étaient tranquillement allongé par terre à encourager le garçon qui travaillait en solitaire. Son but, creuser un tunnel pour que l'eau parvienne aux tranchés pour abreuver un lac à proximité du village. Un jeu d'enfants pour un membre de la famille Akimichi. Kakashi redonna le carnet de mission à Iruka après avoir choisi la quelle il ferait accompagné de ses élèves. Rien de très palpitants mais tellement reposant. Cela faisait quelques temps que Konoha était une cité tranquille. Le taux de criminalité avait baissé depuis la disparition d'Orochimaru. L'Akatsuki ne donnait plus signe de vie, d'après les rumeurs, leur organisation a été dissolu. En tous cas, c'était une paix reposante qui accablé Konoha. Tsnuda se réveilla brutalement. On frappait à sa porte. Elle demande alors à l'inconnu d'entrer. C'était Jiraya. Son sourire insinuait que de bonnes nouvelles. 

« Je crois que Konoha va pouvoir vivre enfin en paix. Plus de nouvelles d'Orochimaru et comme on dit chez nous, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

Je voudrais bien te croire, mais il attend peut être que nous relâchons notre garde, expliqua la jeune femme. De toute façon, avec deux bras handicapés, il n'est plus considéré comme réellement dangereux.

Orochimaru restera dangereux tant qu'il est en vie, mais des rumeurs le portent morts…

Mort ?Peut être bien.. Mais je ne lui souhaite pas cela… Il ne le mérite pas, lui qui avant, était si gentil…Et dire que maintenant, il est passé premier au top cinquante des peurs enfantines, surpassant le noir et le croque-mitaine.

Je me demande si il mérite vraiment le titre de ninja légendaire..

Sûrement, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui ôter, il reste l'élève de notre maître et ça sera injurieux envers notre défunt maître de lui retirer ce titre…, assura Tsunade. »

La discussion dura quelques minutes de plus. Jiraya salua Tsunade avant de sortir de l'établissement, de faire apparaître une grenouille et de repartir dans son vagabondage. La jeune femme soupire une nouvelle fois. Une pile de papier n'attendait qu'à être trier. Déjà un mois que Orochimaru avait disparu depuis la récupération de Sasuke. Quand à Itachi, il avait lui aussi disparu. Finalement, cela n'était que du bonheur puisque que Konoha ne s'était jamais portée aussi bien depuis la promotion de Tsunade. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les relança en arrière et ré-attaqua à nouveau la pile de feuilles. Elle tomba rapidement sur le dossier usé de Itachi qui était presque vide. A part son âge, son nom et quelques petites informations, il ne savait rien de plus sur cette étrange ninja. Le dossier d'Orochimaru était quand à lui, plein à craquer, tentative de meurtre, kidnapping, pratique de jutsu interdits ect … Quand au dossier de son jeune et fidèle bras droit, il n'y avait la aussi que peu de renseignements.

Dans une petite ruelle, une affiche se décolla de son mur. Une ombre la ramassa. On pouvait y voir la tête d'Orochimaru avec une somme pour celui qui le ramènerait aux autorités.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.. Orochimaru… »

Chapitre II : Prédateur et Proie

_« Malgré sa fureur, il est faible et doit fuir son repère »_

Dans une petite forêt abandonné non loin de Konoha, se trouvait une masure. Elle était vieille et en très mauvaise état. Ce fut en pleine après-midi qu'un homme entra dans la demeure. Là, il ôta sa longue cape et l'accrocha à un petit porte manteau. Kabuto redressa les lunettes et s'approcha du lit. La couverture avait la forme d'un homme et justement, quelqu'un dormait sous le drap blanc. C'était Orochimaru. Le blondinet posa les herbes fraîches dans un bol et les écrasa. Il en fit un breuvage verdâtre qu'il fit boire à son maître. Tout les jours, le jeune homme rejoignait la maison et faisait prendre ses médicaments à son maître qui dormait la journée pour ne se réveiller que la nuit. Ses bras ne fonctionnaient toujours pas, mais les médicaments aident l'homme serpent à les utiliser un peu mieux tout en lui affligeant de terribles envies de dormir. Ce jour-ci, Kabuto avait eu du mal à trouver les herbes essentielles au breuvage quotidien. Mais dans sa quête, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'on le suivait. La porte s'explosa en morceau et un homme munit d'une cape déchiré fit son apparition. Il avait dix huit ans à peu près, portant de cheveux longs noirs et des yeux de même couleur. Kabuto était maintenant debout, munit d'une sabre avec un serpent au bout qu'il maintenait fermement.

« C'est toi.. Orochimaru ?lança le garçon d'un ton glacial.

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?Comment Oses-tu parler comme ça de mon maître ?répliqua Kabuto sans se soucier du danger qu'il courait.

Vas-y Kabuto ..montre lui »

Orochimaru venait de se réveiller du boucan. Il lui jouissait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir se délecter du sang de l'inconnu. Kabuto s'élança vers l'intru et donna un grand coup d'épée. L'homme l'attrapa de sa main. Un filet de sang coulait alors de celle-ci, et le sabre commença alors à se fissurer sous les yeux ébahis de Kabuto. Une deuxième personne fit son entrée, une étrange femme très séduisant, portant une robe mettant ses atouts féminins en valeur. Ses cheveux rouges sang descendaient le long de son dos. Elle regarde Orochimaru avant de réagir.

« Vous n'êtes pas de taille…. Battez vous sérieusement.. ou mourrez…, lança-t-elle de son regard vide et terrifiant »

Jiraya descendit lentement de son énorme grenouille. Il se retrouvait dans un village en plein jour de marché. Il aimait justement ce jour de la semaine, où tout le monde était obligé de se coller. Il adorait de ce fait, se retrouvait écrasé face à de jolies jeunes femmes. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Konoha, pour ne pas ternir sa réputation de « ninja légendaire ». Pourtant, ce jour-ci, il y avait un grand rassemblement de personnes. Un homme, masqué habillé un peu comme un ninja distribué de nombreux tractes. Les dirigeants du petit village avaient rejoint le Tenoshio, un groupe constitué de nombreux villages plus ou moins grands et justement, le Tenoshio demandait à la population des dons de nourritures et d'armements, ainsi que des demandes de ralliement à leur armée. Apparemment, le Tenoshio préparait une révolution face aux pays voisins ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Jiraya voulut alors en savoir plus et commença alors sa petite enquête.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Kakashi fit un signe à ses élèves et disparut aussi tôt. Naruto se mit à courir en direction de la maison d'Iruka, pour lui raconter sa journée. Sasuke tourna rapidement le dos à Sakura et partit sans dire un mot. Depuis qu'il s'était rebellé contre Orochimaru et s'était débarrassé de la marque maudite après avoir brisé le sceau part sa force spirituelle. Depuis son retour au village, il s'était renfermé sur lui même à nouveau. Quand à Sakura, elle rayonnait de bonheur, elle avait beaucoup progressé et participait toujours et activement à la chasse à Sasuke, même si en ce moment, c'était devenu bien plus dur qu'avant. A quelques rues de là, Lee arrivait à son tour, souriant comme toujours, suivit de son maître vénéré qui lui aussi exhibait ses dents. Ten-Ten marchait rapidement, chantonnant. Et Neji, ne parlait pas, les bras croisé marché lentement. Malgré les épreuves, Konoha n'avait jamais changé, la mentalité était toujours la même. Les personnes joyeuses compensées les râleurs, les dénués d'esprit compensés les grosses têtes et ainsi de suite, c'est ce qui faisait toute l'harmonie même du village.

**Chapitre III : Excuse moi**

_« Sa haine est forte, mais sa peur la domine. Il ne peut que se résigner à bafouer sa fierté »_

Comme à son habitude, Tsunade était encore dans son bureau. Elle avait pourtant prévu de partir au plus vite, mais elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée. On frappa alors à sa porte. Assise sur sa chaise, elle était intriguée par cette visite nocturne. Après avoir donner une autorisation d'entrer d'une voix peu rassurée, elle tomba nez à nez avec un anbu et un homme munit d'une cape. L'anbu referma aussi tôt la porte et ôta alors son masque. Tsunade poussa un petit cri pendant que celui-ci allongé l'homme masqué sur un fauteuil. Tsunade se retrouvait alors enfermée dans son bureau, en compagnie de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru.

« Que faites-vous ici ?questionna-t-elle, toujours si peu rassurée.

Toujours aussi amicale, depuis notre dernière rencontre, lança Orochimaru, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il avait horriblement mal et sa tenue était tachée de sang.

Sortez d'ici.. ne m'obligez pas à devoir vous dénoncer.., ordonna Tsnuda.

Nous ne pouvons pas partir, tant que vous n'aurez pas soigné mon maître. Il a été gravement blessé, renchérit Kabuto.

Je ne peux pas.. C'est un assassin.. et je ne le répèterais pas. Sortez immédiatement !

Tsunade, je t'en supplie.. écoutes moi.. Quelqu'un m'en veut.. il a tenter de me tuer, du moins, a envoyer des hommes à mes trousses.. soit tu me soignes, soit tu me tues..mais décides-toi, ne me fait pas souffrir plus longtemps..

Qui a bien pus te mettre dans un état pareille ?… »

Tsunade reprenait son souffle. Elle avait eu peur au début, mais avait rapidement remarqué que Orochimaru et Kabuto étaient tout les deux très blessés et aucun des deux ne pourraient lui tenir tête. Elle s'étonnait même de voir Orochimaru, dans un tel état.

« Tsunade.. Je sais que tu n'as pas de raison de m'aider.. je le sais très bien.. mais en cet instant présent.. où je me trouve aux frontières de la mort.. je crois encore en notre ancienne amitié.. au bon vieux temps….

Orochimaru.. tout ça aurait pus continuer, nous serions rester ami si tu n'avais pas tout gâché, accusa-t-elle.

Tu as raison.. mais je ne regrettes rien.. excuse moi.. »

Il ferma alors les yeux et son souffle se fit plus calme et moins régulier. Kabuto redemanda une deuxième fois à Tsunade de faire quelque chose pour son maître. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que la fourberie du garçon était sans pareille et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour lui. Il redressa alors ses lunettes et son maître se mit à gémir à nouveau. Un vent froid traversa alors l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sa vie défilait dans sa tête.

Un jour de printemps, Tsunade cueillait des fleurs dans un pré. Elle devait avoir dix ans, l'âge ou la naïveté ressemble à une forme de courage. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser cette question et n'y avait jamais pensé, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de savoir.

_« Dis moi Orochimaru.. pourquoi t'as la peau blanche ?_

_ C'est pas moi, c'est une tradition de familles, à cause de mes origines._

_ T'as jamais voulu changé alors d'origines ?_

_ Ben non, les origines, ça se change pas, on est ce qu'on est, c'est le destin »_

Etait-ce vraiment le destin qui avait fait qu'Orochimaru se retrouvait à nouveau dans son bureau ?Elle n'en savait rien. Un autre flash back l'assaillit. Elle se trouvait cette fois sur un petit chemin boueux, à la recherche de limaces aux capacités curatives.

_« Tsunade, pourquoi t'aimes autant les limaces ?_

_ Parce qu'avec, on peut guérir des gens.. et plus tard, je serais médecin._

_ Pourquoi tu fais des études de ninjas alors ? »_

Pourquoi être Ninja quand on veut devenir médecin ?Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. On pouvait très bien être les deux, elle en était la preuve même. Son dernier flash-back se passait juste après qu'elle venait d'obtenir son bandeau frontal.

_« Promets moi.. de toujours rester ami.. n'est ce pas Orochimaru ?_

_ Promis.. et toi aussi Jiraya.. ?_

_ C'est juré !Et un jour, on sera les trois ninjas les plus connus de Konoha !! »_

Tsunade retourna subitement à la réalité. Son passé revenait en flash back simultané. Devait-elle soigner son ancien ami ou un assassin ?Devait-elle tenir sa promesse d'amitié ? Devait-elle se comporter comme un vrai Hokage ? Orochimaru avait-il vraiment perdu toutes ses notions d'amitiés ?Pouvait-il un jour changer ?Mais pourquoi tant de question en cette instant même. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait mal à la tête. Pourquoi ?Pourquoi avait-il gâché trahi Konoha il y a trente ans ?Pourquoi avait-il tué son propre maître ? Pourquoi devait-elle le soigner et l'aider ?Des larmes coulaient sur sa peau douce malgré l'âge de celle-ci.

Elle s'approcha doucement et timidement d'Orochimaru. Elle passa sa main sur son front, il était fiévreux. Quelle ironie pour lui d'avoir le sang chaud. Elle prit une éponge froide et lui posa sur le front. Elle sorti alors quelques pansements. Elle se mit à exécuter plusieurs formules pour refermer les plaies. Kabuto cachait sa douleur. Tsunade devait se concentrer sur son maître et entièrement sur lui.

« Dormez en paix.. je suis là.. , lança-t-elle juste après avoir terminé son jutsu »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol, envoûtée dans un profond sommeil.

**Chapitre IV : Je suis un monstre**

Dans la demeure Hyuga, le jeune Neji dormait à point fermé. Pourtant, dans ce sommeil profond, quelque chose le perturber et le faisait souffrir. Il posa inconsciemment sa main sur son front. Il avait l'impression que la marque le brûlait. En réalité, elle le rongeait. Quelques pièces plus loin, se trouvait la chambre d'Hinata. C'était une belle chambre rempli de poupée. Elle était réveillé depuis longtemps et la jeune fille observer les oiseaux. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour respirer l'odeur des parfums de fleurs. Elle avait ouvert le fenêtre et elle se penchait pour se rapprocher de l'arbre fleuri. Quelques oiseaux se posèrent alors sur la main de la jeune fille. Par reflexe, celle-ci ouvra les yeux pour observer ses visiteurs. A la vue de la pupille blanche et vide, les oiseaux quittèrent rapidement la main de la jeune fille.

« C'est normal. Nous sommes des monstres, lança Shino sans frémir une seconde de ce qu'il venait de dire »

Hinata le regarda alors se cacher derrière ses lunettes. Comment pouvait-il dire ça avec tant de froideur ?La jeune fille lui avait demandé, cinq minutes plus tôt pourquoi les ninjas étaient différenciés des personnes normales. Le garçon n'avait pas entièrement tort. Le fait d'avoir les yeux blancs, une traînée d'insectes dans le corps ou encore un pelage de chien ne vous attirait pas que des amis. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Hinata avait ressentit cette différence en elle comme en chacun de ses amis. Pourquoi les gens les traitaient de monstres ? Un monstre est une créature néfaste et diabolique, eux ils aidaient le village. Mais la jeune fille se rappela une phrase que son père lui avait dit un jour.

« Les Ninjas ne se battent pas pour la gloire, mais pour leur fierté personnelle »

Est-ce qu'on est réellement un ninja quand les gens ont peur de vous ?Alors Hinata n'avait plus envie d'être un ninja. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais réellement voulu l'être. Si seulement le père de Neji serait né avec son père.. Elle aurait fait partie de la branche inférieure, et elle n'aurait jamais eu à devenir un ninja. Neji avait le choix et lui a choisi de devenir fort. Elle, elle ne l'a pas eut et on l'a obligé à devenir forte..

Kurenai arriva alors. Elle avait une mission pour eux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'armes, juste de leur main. Il devait aider un homme à transporter ses marchandises. Le vieil homme était un peu chauve mais il était très gentil. Kiba râla pour la troisième fois à la moitié du chemin. Il en avait assez de faire des missions de gamins à tout bout de champs. Kurenai le regarda de son regard mystérieux. Le garçon ne savait pas quelle chance il avait de ne pas avoir à risquer sa vie en mission.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était aux portes du villages, exténués. Kiba n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était fatigué pour rien et ça l'irritait plus que tout. Akamaru, lui était plutôt content. Il avait passé la journée à courir sous le soleil. Kurenai soupira. Il était déjà tard et comme il était en hiver il faisait très vite nuit. Ils arrivèrent près des portes de la ville gardé par deux anbus. En tant normal, à cette heure où le couvre-feu est ouvert, les gardes demanderaient leur carte de ninjas. Mais leurs bandeaux frontales faisaient aux même offices de cartes. Les portes allaient être ouverte quand un kunai se planta sur la planche de bois. Il y avait une feuille avec une inscription. Très vite, Kurenai comprit que s'était un papier explosif. L'explosion très petite avait quand même mis la pagaille. Quand elle se releva, elle distingua alors une ombre au loin, parmi la fumée. La fumée se dissipa et son sang se glaça dans elle vit les deux anbus, à terres qui ne bougeaient plus.

« Kiba !Envois Akamaru lancer l'alerte !, cria-t-elle »

Elle se mit en position de défens près à riposter à une quelconque attaque de l'homme. Il était assez grand, très bronzé. Il portait un T-shirt noire très moulant sans manche. Il avait justement de nombreuses cicatrices sur les bras mais il ne possédait pas un seul bandeau frontal. Juste un étrange tatouage sur l'épaule gauche représentant le crane d'un aigle. Kurenai n'hésita pas un seul instant. Elle fonça rapidement sur le garçon et lança une multitude de coups même si le combat rapproché n'était pas son fort. L'homme ne broncha pas. Bien au contraire, il fit un grand sourire narquois.

« Je dois pas vous tuer.. j'ai juste besoin d'otages.. Alors je prends qui ? lança-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Prend ça bouffon !répliqua Kiba avant de lui donner un grand coup de poing dans la machoîre.

Kiba non !cria Kurenai »

La jeune femme avait vite compris que le garçon n'était pas un tendre et qu'il n'était pas au niveau de Kiba. Effectivement, celui leva la main et sans que l'homme ne la vit bouger, il se retrouva éjecter sur le côté. L'homme ricana une fois de plus. Il était largement plus fort. Il composa alors plusieurs signes et posa sa main sur le sol.

**Katon !L'esprit du feu sous-terrain !**

Une multitude de petits volcans firent leurs apparitions, sortant d'un sol à une vitesse prodigieuses. Kurenai était étonnée par la puissance du garçon.

« Vous voyez ?Ce n'était rien ça. A moi tout seul, je peux crée un volcan d'une taille bien plus grosse que les petits que j'ai fais en démonstration. Alors abandonnez ! »

Il s'apprêta à avancer vers Kurenai mais il remarqua vite qu'une multitude d'insectes étaient sur son corps. Shino était derrière, le bras tendu désignant d'un doigt le garçon. L'homme était piéger. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'abandonner. Il composa des signes pour la deuxième fois.

**Katon !La flamme du sacrifice !**

Son corps entier se mit alors à brûler et une multitude d'insectes griller tombèrent de son corps. Il était encore vivant et ses cicatrices étaient devenus rouges tout comme ses brûlures. Kurenai avait compris que rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir sa mission tant qu'il serait encore en vie. L'homme commençait à s'énerver, si on l'aurait autoriser à tuer, il l'aurait fait sans problème mais là, il n'avait pas le droit et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourra pas prendre Kurenai, Shino ou Kiba en otage tant que ceux ci seraient encore éveillé. Un brouillard enveloppa alors le garçon. Désormais, il ne voyait plus rien.

« Tu t'es fais avoir.. Quand je t'ai attaqué il y a dix minutes. Ce n'était pas pour te blesser, mais pour me permettre de t'hypnotiser. Maintenant, tu as l'illusion d'un merveilleux brouillard très épais.. et tu ne pourras pas nous repérer. «

Elle avait raison. L'homme avait beau être fort, il ne pouvait pas repérer ses adversaires. Il tant de les voir par le son, mais cela échoua car Kiba s'amusait à aboyer pour désorienter l'ennemi. Le piège était parfait. Mais il n'avait pas abandonner. Il se saisit un petit couteau et devant les quatre ninjas, il se creva les yeux. On aurait pus croire à un suicide, mais ce n'en était pas un. Il avait fait ça dans le but d'affûtés ses autres sens qui furent développé à une vitesse prodigieuse. Malgré les aboiements de Kiba, il avait repérer une proie. Une branche craqua sous le pied d'Hinata et en une vitesse prodigieuse, l'homme se sauva avec à son bras Hinata, qui terrifiée n'osait pas bouger. Il s'enfuait ainsi dans la sombre forêt en pleine nuit.

**Chapitre V : Coupable**

Deux hommes frappaient à la porte de Tsunade. Ils étaient déjà passé dans l'après-midi mais la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu. Ils auraient abandonné en tant normal, mais là, c'était un cas d'urgences. Au troisième coup, ils réveillèrent la jeune Hokage. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla. Quand elle comprit qu'elle était allongée sur le tapis de son bureau, enfermé avec elle, deux assassins recherchés, elle sentit son sang se glacer. Une fois qu'ils auraient ouvert la porte, ils tomberaient nez à nez face à ses deux patients et elle sera alors jugé coupable pour avoir aider deux bandits, elle, l'hokage du village, jugé pour trahison. Non, elle ne pouvait pas tomber aussi bas. Elle prit deux couvertures, recouvra les corps de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru et souffla. Elle ouvra alors la porte souriante et avant même qu'elle n'eut dit un mot, les deux hommes la coupèrent brusquement.

« Maître Hokage, un Jounin et ses trois élèves ont été attaqués. L'attaque a eu lieu devant les portes Est du village. Les deux anbus ont été mis hors d'états et ils se sont fait attaquer, expliqua le chuunins à une vitesse prodigieuse

Attaqués ?Par qui ?Quand ?Comment êtes-vous au courant ?s'écria la jeune femme, surprise et perdue.

Elle voulait en savoir plus et rapidement. L'homme allait dire quelque chose mais il fut pousser par un troisième qui venait d'arriver. Il tenait Akamaru dans ses bras et à ses pieds, se trouvait un deuxième chien trois fois plus grand et imposant.

« Mon fils et ses camarades ont été attaqué à l'instant. Akamaru est venu nous prévenir, il faut donner l'alerte !Dépêchez-vous !Je m'y rends sur le champ… »

L'homme allait quitter la pièce, quand il s'arrêta. Il se mit alors à renifler.

« Tiens.. y'a une odeur bizarre ici.. Comme une odeur de sang ? »

Les deux chuunins se retournèrent et dévisagèrent alors Tsunade, horrifiée. Ils allaient découvrir son secret et tout ça serait finis pour elle. Elle fouilla alors dans sa poche derrière son dos et en sortit un scalpel. Très vite, elle se l'enfonça dans le doigt et présenta son doigt.

« Je..je me suis coupé, en triant mes papiers.., expliqua la jeune femme tête baissé

Non..ce n'est pas ça, insista Mr Inuzuka (le père de Kiba). C'est comme une odeur de sang, humaine et à la fois animale.. oui c'est cela.. ça doit être… »

Il s'approcha alors lentement. Tsunade ne bougeait plus. Elle voyait devant elle l'homme qui allait la perçait à jour. Il attrapa la couverture d'une main et s'apprêta à tirer d'un coup sec le drap cachant le corps d'Orochimaru. Mais au même moment, Akamaru se mit à aboyer violemment. Il rappela alors que Kiba était encore en danger, mais seul le père du jeune garçon, mi-homme, mi-chien avait compris. Il s'excusa alors expliquant qu'une simple odeur étrange, l'emporte bien vite, souvent pour très peu. Tsunade leur demanda de se rendre rapidement là ou Akamaru les mèneraient et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard . A peine sortit, elle soupira. Un rire sonore se fit alors entendre. Orochimaru se leva alors et jeta le drap au sol.

« Quel beau coup de bluff, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire couleur du sang..dommage, se moqua-t-il.

Je ne t'ai pas soigner pour tuer, souviens toi en bien.

Idiote, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'aurais pensé… J'étais réellement blessé, je n'avais plus que toi, et tu m'as quand même soigné. Dans quelques jours à peine, j'aurais retrouvé la force de mes deux bras. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Je peux encore t'abattre, renchérit-elle.

Après un si beau travail ?Voyons Tsunade.. je partirais ce soir à l'aube, je ne m'en prendrais pas à Konoha, pas pour l'instant. Je te dois bien ça…

Désolé Orochimaru, mais tu ne partiras pas.. Tu as encore besoin de moi. Hier, j'ai concocté un poison que je t'ai injecté. Bien sur, je connais le remède et si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu seras obligé de rester chez moi, et chaque soir je te donnerais l'antidote qui fera effet un jour tout au plus.

Tu.. m'as trompé ?s'exclama-t-il ?

Oui, car tu as voulu me tromper.. »

Elle lança les deux capes à Orochimaru et lui donna l'adresse de sa demeure. Elle lui demanda de s'y rendre, lui et Kabuto et d'y rester. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'Orochimaru était au village, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Au pire, il fuirait et mourrait quelques jours plus tard. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, son devoir l'appelait. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'on avait besoin de son aide. Comment avait-elle pus oublier ?Elle s'en voulait et imaginait le pire dans sa tête. Mais elle était satisfaite à l'intérieur d'elle même, elle avait neutraliser Orochimaru. C'était le plus important, pour l'instant..

**Chapitre VI : Est-ce de ma faute ?**

Les cheveux dans le vent, la Jounin lançait partir son adversaire avec son élève dans les bras. Elle demanda alors à Kiba et à Shino d'attendre que les renforts arrivent. Elle utilisa son chakra pour faire un magnifique saut et elle quitta le village pour s'enfoncer à son tour dans la sombre forêt. Ses cheveux noirs suivaient la direction du vent. Elle devait absolument récupérer Hinata. Elle imaginait déjà la jeune fille, paralysée par la mort, complètement paniquée au fond d'elle même. C'était bel et bien de sa faute. C'était elle qui était sous la responsabilité d' Hinata. Elle sautait d'arbres en armes, rapidement, essayant de repérer au maximum les indices. Son ravisseur n'était pourtant qu'a quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Lui aussi, avait du mal à progresser. Le sacrifice de ses yeux ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé pour finir sa mission. Hinata, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait trop peur. Le ninja s'arrêta alors pour souffler. Il n'en pouvait plus, les brûlures qu'il s'était infligé lui faisaient trop mal. Il lâcha Hinata et posa ses mains sur ses genoux et souffla un peu. C'était le moment. Elle était prête à l'attaquer quand Kurenai fit son apparition à son tour.

« Laisse la fille partir, je suis ton adversaire, défia-t-elle d'un ton menaçant

Il va venir… et vous ferrez moins les malins »

Il se jeta sur Kurenai, munit d'un couteau et tenta de l'embrocher avec. Elle esquiva parfaitement les attaque du garçon et riposta par un coup de pieds dans le ventre qui l'expulsa trois mètre plus loin. Kiba arriva alors, avec Akamaru sur la tête. Derrière lui, se trouvait son père, Shino, les deux chuunins et Tsunade. Le garçon sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes. Il avait compris que ça serait la fin pour lui. Il attrapa son couteau, prêt à se suicider plutôt que d'échouer. Mais au dernier moment, une main rattrapa la sienne. C'était un homme assez grande, d'une carrure imposante qui venait d'apparaître. Il se rapprocha de Hinata pour en faire sa prisonnière mais les ninjas de la feuille se décidèrent à intervenir. Ils sautèrent tous sur l'homme et se cognèrent à un mur invisible. L'homme ria. Il composa un signe et une fumée l'enveloppa, lui, son compère et Hinata.

« Deux hommes. Le premier nous était supérieur mais nous étions plus nombreux, ce qui nous avait donné l'avantage. Le second, possède des qualités remarquables en ninjutsu, il arrive à créer des kekai et maîtrise la transposition à merveille. Tout porte à croire, qu'ils sont largement plus fort que nous, expliqua Kurenai à Tsunade, confuse et honteuses »

Kiba enrageait dans son coin. Hinata, seule, kidnappée par deux inconnus. Celui ne lui inspiré rien de bon. Si il avait été plus fort, si seulement il aurait été plus puissant, il aurait pus aider la jeune fille. Mais son incapacité à se défendre et à attaquer été énorme par rapport à son agresseur. Il se sentait inutile. Il renifla alors un coup et repéra sans problème l'odeur d'Hinata. Il regarda autour de lui, jeta un regard à Akamaru et tout les deux partirent discrètement à leur tour à la recherche d'Hinata. Son père, se retourna et aperçut son fils s'éloigner. Il le regarda et le laisse partir, en respectant son choix.

De retour dans son bureau, Tsunade retrouva avec joie, une salle vide et nettoyer. Orochimaru avait quitté les lieux. Elle était déjà un peu plus rassurée. Quelle sale journée pensa-t-elle. Tout d'abord, Orochimaru qui réparait chez elle, puis Hinata qui se fait capturer. Etait-ce sa faute à elle ?Non, elle ne pouvait pas être responsable de tout. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il était déjà bien sept heures. Jiraya entra brusquement dans le bureau, se qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

« Jiraya, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de voir, s'exclama la jeune femme, qui avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, une guerre se prépare contre Konoha. Le Tenshio, un groupe de petit village veut déclarer la guerre aux grands pays, il veut s'en prendre surtout à Konoha, Suna et Oto, expliqua le ninja légendaire

Oto ?Mais c'est absurde…

Ca peut paraître, mais ça ne l'est pas. Oto est le village le plus préparé à la guerre, si ils prennent possession du village, on aura des problèmes. Apparemment, les dirigeants d'Oto no Kuni ne prennent pas de décision sans l'accord de leur Chef, Orochimaru. Donc, il se trouve encore à Konoha.

En effet…. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Tsunade aurait dus lui confier toutes ses peines, ses secrets, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler sa trahison. Pas maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt de Konoha, courrait un jeune garçon. C'était Kiba. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver Hinata. On aurait cru que rien n'aurait pus l'arrêter. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'arrêta. Et Kiba le reconnut parfaitement, c'était l'homme qui avait sauvé, le ravisseur d'Hinata. Kiba se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir et l'homme l'immobilisa alors avec deux doigts qu'il posa sur son front. Kiba n'arrivait plus à bouger.

« Calme toi, jeune garçon irréfléchi, c'est inutile et tu le sais bien. Tu serais prêt à mourir pour tes compagnons, voilà une bien étrange attitude. Maintenant, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. La jeune fille est entre nos mains, pour la récupérer, livrez nous Orochimaru à l'endroit même ou le kidnapping a eu lieu. Il n'y aura pas d'embrouilles si Orochimaru est la. Pas la peine de mentir, nous savons qu'il se trouve à Konoha. Vous avez trois jours ! »

Sur ces mots, il composa un signe et disparut comme la fois précédente. Kiba ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis se dépêcha de retourner au village pour prévenir les autres. Il était déjà rassuré, mais il s'inquiétait quand même pour la jeune fille. Mais le fait de savoir, qu'elle reviendrait vite, l'enchantée plus que tout. Il s'imaginait que l'histoire, s'arrêterait là ..qu'il aurait juste besoin de trouver cet homme étrange nommé Orochimaru.. Mais il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il allait s'engendrer

**Chapitre VII : Echanges**

Il faisait noir, sombre. La jeune fille avait dus mal à voir. Ou se trouvait-elle maintenant ?Elle ne savait pas grand chose. Dans sa petite prison, elle attendait, sans rien faire, sans bouger, sans broncher. Que pouvait-elle faire, toute seule ?Elle n'avait plus qu'a patienter, qu'on la sauve, qu'on la tue, que quelque chose se passe. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle était malheureuse dans sa prison. Elle n'était plus un poids pour son père, son équipe, le village tout entier. Payeront-ils une quelconque rançon ?Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle principale se trouvait neufs individus. Parmi eux, se trouvait le jeune garçon aux pouvoirs du feu. On pouvait aussi reconnaître celui qui était venu à son secours. La jeune femme qui été adossé contre le mur était sans nul doute celle qui avait agressé Orochimaru, à l'aide de son complice qui était lui aussi ici. Il paraissait froid, et sans vie. Le cinquième paraissait plus vieux, peut être le chef. Les quatre derniers hommes étaient encore méconnaissable, apparemment, ils mettaient tous au point leur prochain projet : celui de tuer Orochimaru.

« Jamais !cria-t-il. Je refuse toute rançon. Cette gamine ne mérite pas un sous !

Mais enfin, c'est votre fille quand même !lança Kurenai, avec rage.

Taisez-vous, si vous voulez payer, alors faites le !Je ne dépenserais pas un sous pour elle… »

Kurenai quitta la demeure Hyuga avec regrets. Le père d'Hinata était toujours aussi froid envers sa fille. Il refusait de payer quoi que ce soit. Kurenai était déçue. Elle espérait se rattraper en persuadant le père d'Hinata de participer pour récupérer la jeune fille. Kiba arriva alors, essouflé et fatigué. Il expliqua ce qui s'était passé et tendit la feuille de papier à Kurenai. Les yeux de la jeune femmes devinrent plus rouges que jamais.

Tsunade venait à son tour, de lire la lettre et lança la même mine étonné que le sensei, quelques minutes avant. Les ravisseurs d'Hinata voulaient l'échanger contre Orochimaru. Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle demanda à Kurenai de quitter son bureau et préparer de préparer le conseil du village. Jiraya était consterné. Il savait très bien pourquoi ils voulaient Orochimaru. Cela ne faisait sans nul doute que le groupe de mercenaires faisaient partit du Tenshio. Se débarrasser d'Orochimaru aurait un effet politique désastreux pour Oto No Kuni, qui est la ville la mieux armée de toutes. Jiraya ne savait pas où se trouvait Orochimaru mais une question l'énervait un peu. Le vendrait-il comme ça ?Sans remords.. Son ennemi de toujours ?Il ne savait pas. Il hésitait plus que tout.

« Jiraya ? appela-t-elle enfin, d'un ton plus qu'hésitant. Si je te disais que je sais où se trouve Orochimaru.. que ferais-tu ?

Tsunade.. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

Oui.. il est chez moi.. Avec Kabuto.. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'hokage. Elle se cacha alors le visage. Jiraya eut l'air embêter. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Ce n'était pas une étreinte amoureuse, mais une étreinte amicale. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été aussi proche, l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme lui confia ses peines, ses secrets, tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le retour d'Orochimaru. Elle lui expliqua l'histoire du poison, comment elle avait maîtrisé Orochimaru avec ce procédé. Finalement, Jiraya lança un grand sourire, il avait un plan.

Quand Tsunade rentra dans sa maison, Orochimaru était assis , sur un fauteuil. Kabuto était entrain de faire à manger. Elle croyait rêver. L'homme serpent s'était installé chez elle et se faisait nourrir par son valet. Elle le regarda, quelques secondes avant que lui même ne remarque que l'hokage était rentré. Il la salua d'un ton peu chaleureux et peu accueillant. Il avait pris l'habitude de se donner un air plus froid que les autres. Il lui posa plusieurs questions, très ironiques, tentant de la faire regretter, tout en sachant qu'elle ne ferait rien. Tsunade était consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait et voulait se racheter. Elle montra alors à Orochimaru une petite boite et lui expliqua clairement qu'il y avait son médicament à l'intérieur. Celui qui le soignerait à vie et le libèrerait de ses chaînes. Il se leva alors rapidement avec du mal. Ses bras et ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir. Il était encore très vulnérable. Tsunade était en extase. Le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur Orochimaru était gigantesque. Elle lui proposa alors le deale. Orochimaru devait se rendre aux hommes du Tenshio. Les ninjas de Konoha récupèrerait Hinata et aiderait Orochimaru à écraser les hommes. Orochimaru refusa alors. Avec ces blessures, il était encore très faible. Il connaissait parfaitement le chef du groupe qui était chargé de le tuer. Et rien que de penser au pouvoir du garçon, il en tremblait. Tsunade se vexa alors. Elle fut brève et claire. Si Orochimaru n'acceptait pas, elle ne lui donnerait plus un seul soin médical et elle le vendrait aux anbus. Orochimaru hésita un instant. Kabuto avait tout entendu. Lorsqu'il voulait donner son avis, Orochimaru lui ordonna de se taire.

« Et bien Orochimaru, je ne te connaissais pas aussi peureux, lança Jiraya, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. »

Orochimaru soupira. Jiraya était lui aussi au courant. L'homme serpent craignait bien plus le maître des crapauds que la dresseuse de limaces. Orochimaru sifflota alors, tel un serpent et accepta à contre cœur. Tsunade le remercia alors ainsi que Jiraya. Elle prévoyait déjà un plan ainsi que les modalités d'échanges..Il devait trouver un moyen de sauver Hinata et Orochimaru à la fois, évitant ainsi un terrible conflit politique avec Oto.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa petite cellule, Hinata pleurait. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis quelques jours. On la nourrissait comme un prisonnier d'honneur. En tant qu'otage, elle ne devait pas mourir, au contraire, tous était un peu organisé pour qu'elle soit bien traiter. Par moment, elle regardait le ciel ensoleillé dont les rayons ne passés pas à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre. A l'aide du Byukugan, elle visionnait ce qu'on l'empêcher de voir et de toucher. Elle n'était plus, qu'un oiseau en cage.

**Chapitre VIII : Récupération**

Kabuto ne disait rien. Il ne faisait que d'observer son maître de loin. Il doutait un peu. Il avait peur. Pour lui même, pour son maître et pour leurs convictions. Devait-il suivre aveuglement son maître une fois de plus ?Il connaissait la réponse. Il soupirait et tenta de s'endormir.

Le conseil allait commencer. Tsunade s'installa sur le siège. A sa droite se tenait Jiraya. La plupart des principaux professeurs de Konoha arrivèrent à leur tour. Tsunade résuma alors la plupart des informations concernant le Tenshio.

« Ce petit groupe de mercenaires souhaiterait soulever une armée contre les 5 plus grandes villes du continent. Le Tenshio voudrait voir Oto no Kuni se rallier à eux, mais les politiciens ont trop peur de prendre une décision sans leur chef, Orochimaru. Le Tenshio a alors formé un groupe de quelques assassins pour retrouver et tuer Orochimaru. Pour cela, ils ont capturé Hinata et la rendront que en échange d'Orochimaru justement. Heureusement, Jiraya et moi avont retrouvé Orochimaru. Nous allons donc passer un marché avec lui. On va le vendre aux mercenaires. Vu qu'il est blessé, il sera une proie facile. Une fois Hinata entre nos mains, on doit le récupérer. Il a promis de quitter le village et de le laisser tranquille. Ca peut vous paraître douteux comme plan, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. La vie d'Orochimaru dépend aussi de la vie du village. Nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre contre de tels armées. Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai et Asuma, je vous demanderais tout les quatre de réunir votre élèves… je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer un groupe d'anbus faire cette mission. Leurs morts ne feraient qu'aggraver nos défenses et les anbus sont faibles en attaque comme vous le savez. Le but n'est pas forcement de tuer les kidnappeurs, juste de libérer Orochimaru et Hinata. L'échange s'effectuera dans deux jours, heures pour heures. Je vois que vous y soyez tous, la vie du village en dépend…., conclua-t-elle alors.

Je précise aussi, que je serrais présent avec Tsunade, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre d'intervenir dans votre combat. Vous devrez vous charger des personnes se chargeant d'Hinata. Au pire, ils seront 9….et je le repête..Moi et Tsunade ne pourront pas vous aider !Si Orochimaru venait à mourir, c'est dur de le dire mais il condamnerait le village avec lui, termina Jiraya. »

Il se leva alors, toussota et quitta la salle. Il partit se détendre près des sources d'eau chaudes. Kakashi, Gai et Asuma ne comprenaient pas très bien pourquoi on les avait mobilisé, eux trois. Kurenai, elle le savait très bien. Elle avait déjà affronté un homme de ce groupe de mercenaires et savait très bien que ce n'était pas des ninjas normales, bien au contraire…

« Avance !lui cria-t-on ».

C'était un homme du Tenshio qui venait de dire cela. Il portait une longue cape. Doté d'un don particulier pour la transposition à longue porté, il maîtrisait de nombreux techniques de ninjutsus et de genjutsus. Sa spéciliaté résidait dans la lâcheté, en se rendant intouchable. Il avançait tranquillement dans la forêt, s'approchant rapidement des portes de Konoha. Avec lui, se tenait un deuxième homme. Il marchait courbait, et riait narquoisement. Le troisième avait de long cheveux bleus marines qui lui cachait facilement le visage. Il avait dans son dos un magnifique sabre qu'il avait reçu, en entrant dans le groupe de mercenaires à la solde du Tenshio. Devant eux, se trouvait Hinata. Elle avait un peu de boue sur le visage. Elle paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Ses yeux vides étaient, malgré tout rempli d'une énorme tristesse. Elle venait encore à espérer à mourir…

A Konoha, les équipes étaient tous préparer à une éventuelle attaque. Tsunade était devant les portes, avec Orochimaru et Jiraya. Ils se jettaient tout les trois, de nombreux regards furtifs. Kabuto patientait tranquillement, caché dans un coin avec Shizune. Tout les deux s'inquiétaient pour leur maître respectif. Orochimaru avait toujours ses deux bras très handicapés et certains blessures étaient encore visible. De plus, le poison qui coulait dans les veines du serpent le rendait plus faible que d'habitude. Tout jouait contre sa faveur. Mais si tout se passait comme prévu, Orochimaru serait libre. Et si ils quitteraient le village, ils seraient sûrement attaqué une nouvelle fois, par des autres membres du Tenshio.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de Konoha. Tsunade eut un petit sursaut mais se rattrapa rapidement. Elle s'avança, vers les trois hommes et expliqua ce qu'elle désira. L'homme aux cheveux s'avança à son tour. Pendant ce temps, le petit homme s'éloigna avec Hinata. Ils avaient été clair. D'abord Orochimaru, et après il libèrerait la jeune fille. Tsunade regarda alors l'homme serpent dans les yeux. Il eut un instant de recul, mais en regardant Jiraya, il afficha un grand sourire et s'avança. Tout se passa alors rapidement. Le petit homme se vit projeter en arrière subitement. Kurenai stoppa sa technique de dissimulation. Asuma fit son apparition et souleva la fillette. La langue du ninja ennemi s'enroula alors autour de la jambe du Jounin. Asuma fut alors stopper. Quand Kurenai voulut riposter, l'homme caméléon avait déjà disparut. Kakashi arriva à son tour suivit de Gai, laissant les élèves en retrait. Pendant ce rapide instant, Orochimaru avait tenté de s'enfuir rapidement. Mais avant d'avoir parcouru un seul mètre, il s'arrêta subitement.

« Tu veux donc me tuer ?Sache que mes ennemis sont tous destiné à mourir, vociféra – t-il »

Il fonça sur le ninja aux cheveux bleus et ils se mirent à le frapper à plusieurs reprises. L'homme stoppait chacun de ses mouvements avec une sérénité terrifiante. Le poison commençait à faire effet. Orochimaru ralentissait. Kabuto sortit alors de sa cachette et voulut intervenir. Il se retrouva alors stopper par un mur invisible. Le troisième Ninja venait de créer une cage invisible enfermant ainsi Orochimaru avec son futur assassin. Kabuto ne se laissa pas abattre. Il dirigea alors une attaque sur le maître de la cage. Mais Jiraya s'interposa, lui attrapant violemment le poignet.

« Attaquer une personne protéger par un mur est un suicide, surtout avec une attaque d'une telle puissance. Fais un peu attention avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, réprimanda Jiraya.

Tsss, donc celui qui génère le bouclier se protège d'un deuxième bouclier ?

C'est exactement ça…

Et que peut-on faire ?questionna-t-il

….Tenter de le traverser.. ce qui est pratiquement impossible. Il faut arriver à une concentration telle qu'aucuns doutes ne puissent assaillirent nos pensées. Je veux dire par la, que le mur est surtout fait par la pensée. Tant que l'on doute, que l'on a peur, ou que l'on pense, on ne peut franchir ce mur. Seul un ninja de très haut niveau peu y arriver. Et même si Orochimaru le pourrait, il est dans un tel état que c'est impossible pour lui…

Jiraya, je vous en pris, faites quelque chose !implora alors le sbire, soutenu par Tsunade ».

Le combat faisait toujours rage entre les quatre jounins et l'homme caméléon. Il disparaissait, apparaissait et lançait de multiples attaques en se cachant aussi tôt. Kakashi, avantageait par son sharigan arrivait à peu près à rivaliser avec le dangereux individu. Soudain, le ninja s'arrêta et tomba alors par terre. Il venait de se faire transpercer par un sabre ninja. Jiraya sursauta alors. Une ombre venait de traverser le bouclier. Orochimaru était lui aussi surpris en voyant l'aspect de son sauver qui, en un seul coup rapide décapita le ninja aux cheveux bleus. Il rangea alors son sabre et fit face au dernier des trois ninjas ennemis. Celui ci était mort de peur. En un geste, il se retrouva à son tour à terre, baignant dans le sang.. Orochimaru n'en revenait toujours…Il s'écroula alors, épuisé. Tsunade et Kabuto vinrent rapidement à son aide. Les quatre jounins arrivèrent, un peu et firent à leur tour, face à celui qui avait réussi à terrassé le caméléon qui les avaient tant rendu impuissant……

**Chapitre IX : Accord**

« Itachi, murmura Orochimaru avant de perdre connaissance ».

Le jeune garçon se trouvait devant lui. Il était apparut avec une telle rapidité. Il avait traversé les boucliers sans problème. Il souriait. Tsunade, encore bouche bée ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, Itachi coupa le silence.

« Ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne viens pas en ennemi, lança-t-il comme pour briser le regard de méfiance que lui infligé Jiraya. Il soupira.

Pas de panique, je viens en allié….

On ne peut pas te faire confiance…., lança le ninja légendaire férocement. Il était près à se battre mais l'attitude d'Itachi prouvé bien qu'il n'était pas décidé à attaquer.

En cet instant, j'aurais pus tuer cinq d'entre. J'ai préféré tué vos ennemis, qui n'étaient pourtant pas les miens. Je le répète une seconde fois, je viens en ami. Si vous voulez garder Orochimaru vivant, je vous conseille de le soigner rapidement…

Gai, Kakashi et Asuma , venez avec moi. Itachi, tu nous suis. Tsunade, rends toi à l'infirmerie avec Orochimaru , Shizune et Kabuto. Kurenai, tu t'occupes d'Hinata. »

Il jeta un dernier regard à Itachi, avant d'entamer le pas. A quatre contre un, ils avaient toutes leurs chances face au jeune shinobi. Jiraya venait à douter de ces propos. Itachi était vraiment venu en allié ?Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout de suite arrêté ?Il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et il savait désormais que Itachi ne tenterait rien. La nuit promettait d'être mouvementé. Il s'installa alors dans son fauteuil. Kakashi, Asuma et Gai était à gauche, et Itachi au centre. Il souriait. Il jeta alors son sabre au salle.

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis venu en allié.

Je veux bien te croire..mais pourquoi ?Quelles sont tes raisons ? questionna rapidement Jiraya.

Je me suis mis en tête d'éliminer entièrement le Tenshio. On peut dire que l'Akatsuki a été dissoute par sa faute. Une guerre se prépare.. et Konoha n'est pas près de la gagner sans mon aide.

Sans toi ?N'importe quoi, notre armée n'est pas spécialement fortes mais nous sommes nombreux et…, Gai se fit couper.

Ce ne sont pas les soldats qu'il faut tuer, ce sont leurs générales. Vous pourrez en tuer dix milles des soldats, ils reviendront, toujours plus nombreux. Et un des dirigeants fait parti de l'Akatsuki, le deuxième est dans le groupe de mercenaires engager pour tuer Orochimaru. Mais apparement, ils se jouent de vous, envoyer 3 personnes pour un pseudo assassinat. Ils attendent plus.. je suppose.. je sais où est leur QG. Vous me confiez quelqu'uns de vos élèves, j'en fais de parfaits ninjas en moins d'une semaine et je vous débarrasse du Tenshio en prime..

Jamais !C'est n'importe quoi ! Je refuse que mes élèves soient sous les mains de cet assassin !vociféra Gai.

Je ne suis pas spécialement pour.. mes élèves sont sous ma responsabilité et que sur la mienne, rajouta Asuma.

Une seconde, ne nous égarons pas. Tu veux des élèves ?Pourquoi spécialement ceux de Konoha ?questionna à son tour Kakashi

J'ai besoin tout spécialement de chuuins de Konoha. Je connais déjà les noms des élus. Je ne vous les donnerais qu'après votre décision. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai besoin d'eux.. et de personnes d'autres… Itachi, je ne peux pas accepter… Tu es un assassin et, Jiraya se fit couper

Tout comme Orochimaru..et vous le défendiez ?Dites moi, qu'importe nos familles, notre sang ou nos lignées, nous faisons tous partie de Konoha et même Orochimaru. Je suis là pour défendre le village.. et pour une seconde raison. Me confronter aux hommes du Tenshio. Je ne vis que pour le combat.. et seul, je n'y arriverais pas.

Je suis sur que tu as autre chose en tête…que tu ne veux pas nous le dire..mais je ne sais plus quoi penser, fit Jiraya.

Je refuse totalement de voir mes élèves éduquer par ce bandit !

Ne t'inquiète pas Gai.. la plupart de tes élèves ne m'intéressent pas…, lança Itashi.

Et Sasuke ?Tu as pensé à lui ?Je suppose que tu veux en faire ton élève aussi ?questionna le jounin au sharigan.

Non..Sasuke n'a rien avoir avec mon projet.. il en est même exclu.. et si il veut s'y opposer, il mourra alors. Kakashi, note bien cela !Si il vient m'affronter, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer.. donc, tentes de le retenir, car moi je ne me retiendrais pas….

Bon, messieurs , calmez vous !Itachi, je ne peux pas te laisser en liberté comme cela et…..

Mensonges… On soigne Orochimaru à l'instant même dans l'infirmerie… si je n'ai pas un logement autre qu'une pathétique prison, j'avertis le village et croyait moi, au matin, il sera mort et ton honneur sera perdu Jiraya.. sur ceux.. je vous quitte…j'attends votre verdict avec impatience… »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta les quatre ninja qui le laissèrent partir, aux regrets de certains. Pendant ce temps, Kurenai raccompagnait Hinata chez son père. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la mine du père de Hinata, très froide envers sa jeune fille. Il aurait tellement voulu se débarrasser du boulet familial.

Shizune et Kabuto observaient attentivement la façon de procéder qu'utiliser Tsunade. Le tout résidait dans une technique très particulièrement. Elle faisait les bandages et les pansements avec une délicatesse et une efficacité incroyable. Elle épata les jeunes ninjas qui la regardaient faire. Après l'intervention, Tsunade laissa alors Orochimaru se reposer seule. Shizune et Kabuto étaient maintenant sans surveillance.

« J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir…

Pas moi.. ton maître est un assassin, il a déjà tenter plusieurs fois de tuer Tsunade-Sama.

De la tuer ?Je ne crois pas… Seulement, de lui faire regretter…

Regretter quoi ?Il n'a pas à critiquer ses choix… Et le fait que tu le suives aveuglement me révolte encore plus.

Tu es mal placé pour dire cela. Tu suis toi aussi Tsunade sans réfléchir.. Tout ce qu'elle dit est forcement bien, tu ne réfléchis pas.. Nous sommes finalement très identiques…

Au contraire, je suis du côté du bien et…

De simples mots.. une illusion. Il suffit de dire qu'on travaille pour le bien qu'on est gentil. C'est un peu trop simpliste comme vision. De plus, je crois que nos vies sociales ne sont pas comparables.. Si tu aurais eut une vie, similaire à la mienne.. tu obéirais à Orochimaru-Sama sans broncher…. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la salle à la son tour. Il était lui aussi très fatigué, et avait eut une longue nuit. Il méritait bien quelques heures de sommeil. Shizune fit alors de même. Et tout Konoha dormait alors, en cet instant paisible. Tout en ignorant, que les deux plus grand assassins dormaient, eux aussi, dans cette même ville.

**Chapitre X : Discussion**

Le soleil se leva sur Konoha. Jiraya attendait avec impatience Itachi dans la grande salle. Tsunade était là, elle aussi. Orochimaru était encore entrain de dormir, surveillait de près par Shizune. Les quatre sensei étaient là aussi. Une tension immense encerclait la pièce. Les sourcils de Gaï étaient dressé au maximum. Kakashi se méfiait beaucoup de Itachi. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement les deux élèves qui intéressaient le plus Itachi. Et Sasuke était quelques de relativement influençables. Itachi aurait pus se servir de Sasuke comme d'une marionnette en utilisant la haine qu'il a contre lui. Quand à Naruto, le sang du renard coule dans ses veines. N'importe quel tueur sera intéressé par une telle puissance. Asuma fumait tranquillement sa cigarette. Il se sentait plus ou moins à l'abris et le verdict ne l'intéressait pas. Que ferait Itachi d'Ino, Choji et Shikamaru ?Rien que le fait de les imaginer ensemble le fit bien rire.

« Je pense que nous allons pouvoir donner le verdict. Après cette nuit, j'ai bien réfléchi, et ça sera non. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques d'avoir de nouveaux futurs assassins, expliqua Jiraya.

Je m'en doutais. Mais j'avais prévu autre chose. Confiez moi 6 de vos aspirants et je vous débarrasser des neufs mercenaires, puis le contrat se verra terminé. Je vous les rends et je m'en vais. Sachez qu'à moi tout seul, j'en ai déjà tué trois. Pensez vous réellement qu'il risque quelque chose ?Surtout que je les entraînerais, personnellement…avec mes méthodes. Faites moi confiance. J'ai tout intérêt à vous aider.

Non, Itachi.. nous ne pouvons pas accepter et…

La guerre est déclarée. Il est trop tard pour refuser. J'ai besoin d'eux…pour libérer le cristal de Konoha.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Il y a peu de temps, certains prophètes ont prédis l'apocalypse sur le monde. Pendant la formation du monde, il existait une ville ou les cinq kages étaient réunis. Ils gouvernaient ensembles sur le tout le royaume. Mais après une violente dispute, ils décidèrent de le couper en 5 morceaux, pour cinq personnes. Ce fut chose faite. Le problème, c'est que les cing kages réclamés la ville. Il fut ordonner alors de la détruire pour ne pas la partager. Il y avait justement un cristal dans cette ville, ce cristal renfermé une puissance phénoménal, il protégeait toute la ville. Ce cristal fut partagé en cinq lui aussi et les kages en firent ce qu'ils veulent. L'apocalypse arrive, les représentants des villages sont destinés à s'affronter. Et dans les écrits de Konoha, le clan Uchiwa est celui qui devra guider les représentants du village Konoha dans cette guerre avenir. J'ai tout pouvoir sur eux.

C'est faux !Le maitre Hokage ne m'a jamais parlé de ça !

En effet, il n'était même pas au courant. Je ne vous le demanderais pas une deuxième fois. Je veux et j'exige six de vos aspirants !Tenez, voici un inscrit authentique écrit en ancienne écriture. Vous ne pourrez pas le déchiffrer, mais vous pourrez lire Uchiwa et vous verrez le sot de ceux qui ont signés !De ceux qui ont choisis de donner les enfants entre les mains d'un successeur Uchiwa lors de la grande guerre !Lisez et vous verrez six signatures, celles des six lignées de Konoha qui ont signé avec la Septième…Ces six lignées ont juré fidélité à Konoha et au Hokage de l'ancien temps, ils ont signé et vendu leurs enfants pour une guerre avenir !

Je vais le faire traduire.. Mais si ce que tu dis est juste.. Alors ce n'est plus à moi de décider mais aux parents des enfants..et…

Dites, Jiraya-sama, ce sont les signatures de quelles clans ?questionna Kurenai..

C'est mal écrit mais on déchiffre avec de la peine les six noms ..le Clan Hyuga, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara , Aburame et Inuzuka.

Quoi ?Mais c'est impossible !s'exclama Asuma qui venait de faire tomber sa cigarette.

Non, c'est tout à fait réel. Je réclame le droit de devenir le maître de Neji Hyuga, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka !Et vous n'avez aucun droit de l'a si bien fait remarquer Jiraya.Et de toute façon, je suis prêt à tous vous tuer pour que nous tombions d'accords. Je suis déterminé à le faire… Mon discours peut vous paraître étrange, insensé et pourtant, mes ancêtres ont signé et on choisit ma destinée. Je dois protéger Konoha de la guerre qui se prépare. Je fais ça dans votre intérêt à tous… et non pas dans le mien.

Alors pourquoi nous aides-tu ?rétorqua Asuma.

Je dois le faire, c'est mon destin. J'ai mes raisons..

La journée passa alors très vite. On alla trouver certains anciens du village. Ils approuvèrent le texte. Les parents de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino acceptèrent directement. Ils étaient même ravi, de voir que c'était leurs enfants. Le père de Kiba s'excita très rapidement. La nouvelle se propagea très vite. Le père de Shino laissa la décision à son fils qui accepta. Itachi avait maintenant à sa disposition une petite forêt de Konoha pour entrainer pendant une semaine les six ninjas. Au bout de ces six semaines, il devrait s'occuper des six ninjas du TenShio restant.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade parlementait avec Orochimaru. Depuis l'intervention d'Itachi, l'homme serpent avait beaucoup changé. Il discuta avec Tsunade pendant un long moment. Il arrivait presque à une entente. La guerre allait être déclaré sur le globe et les alliances fusèrent. Orochimaru proposa à Tsunade de déplacer les habitants d'Oto No Kuni, qui n'était plus en sécurité, à Konoha. En échange, il prendrait la place d'Hokage tout comme Jiraya. Après tout, il méritait autant que Tsunade que Jiraya la place, et un post pour trois, qui a-t-il de mieux comme démocratie ?Pourtant, la nouvelle ne devait pas se faire savoir. Si les habitants apprennaient que Orochimaru allait dirigé le village avec Tsunade.

**Chapitre XI : Mise au Point**

Les six ninjas étaient assis dans l'herbe. Ils attendaient, tranquillement, sans savoir réellement pourquoi ils attendaient. On leur avait demandé, tout simplement . Finalement, Jiraya mit fin à la longue attente. Il était suivit d'Asuma, Kurenai et Gaï.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je vois que vous allez bien. Je vous ai réunis, tout les six.. car j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez être acquitter de vos maîtres. Celui qui les remplacera, n'est t'autres que Itachi Uchiwa . »

Le jeune garçon s'approcha alors. Son aura glacial se propage autour des six ninjas. Kiba aurait bien voulu répliquer qu'il était contre la décision de Jiraya, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son nouveau maître. Il paraissait plus froid et nettement plus fort que Kurenai. Shino restait passif comme à son habitude. Shikamaru soupira, choji grimaça, Neji frissonna de plaisir et Ino pensa qu'elle trouvait Sasuke plus mignon que son frère. Jiraya regarda alors les six élèves, leur fit un signe et les laissa sans surveillance.

« Bien, je me présente. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa et je suis celui qui est chargé de vous entraîner.. Pendant deux semaines.. Je suis très différent de vos anciens professeur, je suis moins gentils, moins agréable.. mais sûrement plus fort. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à contester, qu'il vient me le dire, s'expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Ouais moi, lança Shikamaru. Et si on a pas envie ?Itachi sourit.

Tu n'as pas envie ?Dis moi, tu es bien Shikamaru Nara ?

Ouais..

Intéressant. A partir de maintenant, vous n'avez plus le choix. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, ni pour moi, faites le pour vos familles. Je dois vous entraîner pour qu'au bout de deux semaines, vous ayez un niveau équivalent aux ravisseur de votre amie. Ca paraît impossible, mais je peux vous rendre fort, incroyablement fort. Pourquoi refuseriez-vous une telle offre ?

Je suis pas convaincu. Je marche pas.. Vous êtes très fort, tant mieux pour vous, mais on aura pas un tel niveau en une semaine !, cria Kiba.

Laissez moi vous convaincre et vous verrez que je ne mentais pas.

Je suis partant, lança Neji, qui était un peu à l'écart. Maître Gai a beau être fort, je ne progresse plus avec lui. De plus, Lee a bien plus besoin d'un professeur personnel que moi. Donc, je suis d'accord.

Moi aussi !Vous êtes le frère de Sasuke et je pense que ça peut que nous rapprocher !s'exclama Ino. Si Ino est d'accord..Alors, je le suis aussi.. Mais faut pas croire que c'est parce que je veux bosser…, expliqua Shikamaru.

Et si Shikamaru est de la partie, je le suis aussi !cria Choji, tout fier.

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?… C'est ok..je marche. Et toi Shino ?

Je suis d'accord..

Parfait. L'entraînement commencera demain, à l'heure exact. Mais ça sera un entraînement personnel.. Je ne prends qu'un élève par jour, pendant six jours. Le premier sera Kiba…J'espère que j'ai été assez clair ? »

Il n'eut que de simples signes de la tête qui le fit comprendre qu'il était tous d'accord. Itachi fit voler sa cape et quitta ses nouveaux élèves. Il marchait en pleine rue de Konoha. Il savait qu'il était suivi et rapidement, il fit en sorte de se retrouver dans une ruelle un peu exilée. Une ombre se dressa alors derrière lui. Itachi ne broncha pas. Quand l'ombre se jeta sur lui, il la saisit du bras droit et la jeta en avant. C'était Sasuke. Il attrapa un kunaï et tenta une deuxième attaque. Itachi frappa Sasuke qui se transposa derrière Itachi. Il attaqua alors Itachi qui, a son tour se transposa. Sasuke retrouva rapidement Itachi dans l'étroite ruelle. Il lança une technique de ninjutsu et fit apparaître une boule de flamme qui détruisit le clone d'Itachi. Sasuke réalisa son erreur trop tard. Itachi était déjà derrière lui et lui attrapa le bras et le leva brutalement, obligeant Sasuke à courber le dos, tout en souffrant.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup progresser.. Tu veux toujours me tuer je suppose. Ne contraries pas mes projets.. Je ne peux pas te tuer, pourtant, je l'aurais fais volontiers. Je te l'ai déjà dit, revient me voir quand tu seras réellement fort.. Je n'aime pas me battre face à des insectes de ton niveau ».

Itachi tourna le dos à son adversaire et quitta la petite ruelle. Celui-ci resta à terre, gémissant. Il rejoignit rapidement alors son local. Il posa son sabre sur la table et accrocha sa cape. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit, tout en fixant le plafond.

**Chapitre XII : Crocs, Griffes, Insectes et Force**

Kiba arriva très tôt au rendez-vous que lui avait donné Itachi. Il y avait un peu de brouillard. Sur sa tête, se trouvait Akamaru, souriant à son habitude. Kiba n'attendait plus que lui. Il sentait qu'il arrivait. En effet, une ombre se dressa derrière le jeune garçon. Il se retourna rapidement et ne vit rien. Pourtant, l'ombre était là. Il refit demi-tour et recula de trois pas. Là, il se cogna à Itachi, ensevelit sous sa cape. Il ne le salua pas. Il ne fit que le fixer avec un peu de curiosité dans ses yeux.

« Inuzuka Kiba. Tu fais partie de ce clan qui maîtrise les animaux mammifères à quatre pattes n'est-ce pas ?J'aimerais bien voir, en quoi consiste tes techniques.

Mes techniques ?retorqua le garçon. Tout est basé sur un jeu d'équipe entre moi et Akamaru. Au départ, on s'échauffe un peu. J'utilise une technique pour décuplé mon instinct animal et très vite, j'utilise une pilule sur Akamaru pour décupler sa puissance. Puis, il prend mon apparence et on utilise une série de violent combat…

Je vois. As-tu une de ces pilules sur toi ?questionna le ninja.

Ouais bien sur, je m'en sépare jamais. Tenez.

Dis moi, Kiba, as-tu déjà tenter d'en avaler une ? »

Sur ces mots, l'œil de Kiba scintilla. Etait-il sérieux pour poser une question si idiote. Bien sur que non il n'avait jamais essayé. C'est une pilule destiné aux animaux… Pourtant, Itachi avait l'air très sérieux. Il se rapprocha alors de Kiba, se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Et si on essayait maintenant ?Tu n'as pas envie de tenter l'expérience ?

Je suis pas fou non plus…, refusa le jeune homme.

Tu es surtout peureux.. Tu fais le fier et pourtant, à la moindre difficulté, tu refuses sans chercher à comprendre. Tu me déçois, Kiba Inuzuka.. »

La rage du garçon le fit réagir. Il avala alors d'un trait la petite pilule. Itachi afficha son habituel sourire. Kiba se laissa alors tomber à terre. Il attrapa son cou de ces deux mots et se mit à hurler, tentant de recracher la pilule. Akamaru aboya sur Itachi et se mit rapidement à lécher le visage de son montre, cachant ainsi les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue du garçon.

Kiba ne savait plus très bien où il était. Il avait mal à la tête et il ne se souvenait plus très de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda alors ses mains tremblantes. Itachi était derrière lui.

« Tu es résistant.. C'est bien. Tu ne sens pas un étrange changement en toi ?C'est tout à fait normal ..mais voyons voir ce que ça va donner »

Il se lança rapidement sur le jeune Kiba qui fut obliger de se défendre. Kiba avait très bien compris ce que voulait Itachi. Ce n'était pas à lui de se défendre mais d'attaquer. Il utilisa son poing droit pour frapper Itachi mais celui ci l'arrêter d'une main. Il frappa alors de son poing gauche et la même scène se reproduisit. Itachi lâcha alors Kiba et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le garçon tomba sur le dos, vociférant. Kiba se mit à composer quelques signes avant de lancer sa technique du Quadrupède No Jutsu. Il possédait maintenant le talent et l'agilité d'un animal. Il doublait en rapidement et Itachi était obligé d'accélérer à son tour. Kiba ne disposait plus de deux mains mais à présent de quatre. En effet, il utilisait avec beaucoup d'agilités ses pieds autant que ses mains. Mais il n'avait pas encore touché une seule fois Itachi. Le ninja arrêtait tout les coups de Kiba et le repoussait, au détriment de celui-ci.

Kiba souffla un peu. Il était énormément fatigué. Il avait faim. Akamaru aurait voulu l'aider, mais Kiba refusait son aide, pour une fois. Il ressentait dans son corps une sensation étrange. Une force grandissait en lui, qui le poussait à se comporter comme un animal. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela quand il était normal, mais maintenant qu'il disposait d'un instinct très puissant, il le percevait très nettement. Il serra les poings et retourna à l'attaque. Il dirigea son poing gauche sur le visage d'Itachi doublant de rapidité. Itachi attrapa le poing du garçon. Kiba eut alors un fin sourire. Il posa alors sa deuxième main au sol et éleva son pied vers Itachi. Itachi attrapa alors de justesse la jambe du garçon. Kiba utilisa alors la deuxième pour tenter de frapper Itachi au visage. Son pied s'arrêta justement le visage d' Itachi. Kiba était bien trop petit pour attendre le ninja malgré que lui même n'était pas très grand.

« Dommage pour toi. Tu as failli m'atteindre.

Fermez là !Ca fait dix minutes que vous vous défendez !Sans attaquer !Je sais bien que vous n'étiez pas à fond, alors que moi…, hurla Kiba.

Evidement.. Tu m'es très inférieur. Pourtant, tu n'as pas atteint tes limites, tu peux progresser, énormément même…Tiens, attrapa. »

Itachi lança alors quatre kunai au pied du jeune garçon qui regarda les armes ninjas.

« Tu vas prendre chaque kunai et tu en mettras un entre tes deux doigts. Ainsi, quand tu serreras ton poing, les kunais seront alors dressé et tu pourras les utiliser comme arme. Ainsi, si tu touches ton adversaire, tu es sur de lui faire vraiment mal…

D'accord… Maître Itachi… »

Le fait que Kiba appelait maintenant Itachi, « Maitre » . Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Kibat respectait désormais Itachi. Le lendemain, il s'occupa alors de Shino, qui lui était tout à fait apte au combat. Il lui présenta même une fabuleuse arme, le sabre du clan Aburame. Itachi lui montra alors comment manier un sabre. Puis, il s'occupa de Neji, qui lui aussi était très enchanté de devenir son élève. Itachi avait déceler en lui un énorme potentiel qu'il comptait bien utiliser. Puis, vint le tour de Ino, Choji et Shikamaru qu'il prenait en même temps.

« C'est donc une stratégie de groupe que vous avez ?J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi elle consiste, questionna le garçon.

Choji ?Shikamaru ?On lui montre ?demanda la jeune fille.

Ok…répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ino !

Shika !

Choo ! »

Choji se gonfla alors pendant que Shikamaru se positionna à droite d'Itachi et Ino à gauche. Choji se mit alors à tourner rapidement autour de Itachi en l'encerclant. Itachi restait tranquillement au milieu sans bouger. Il savait que Choji n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre. Shikamaru envoya alors son ombre chasser celle d'Itachi. La liaison était faite. Mais Itachi restait de marbre, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ino ne comprenait pas bien, mais elle essaya à son tour sa technique qui fut un échec total. Itachi restait la, immobile et souriant à la fois. Puis Choji s'arrêta, fatigué..

« Parfait. Je pense que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.. Vous êtes bien les six personnes qu'il me faut. Je vais parfaire votre technique, adapter votre façon de vous battre et vous serrez alors de vrais ninjas.. »

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et les trois jeunes ninjas, ravis décidèrent d'aller rendre leur rapport comme l'avait si bien demander Jiraya. Ils quittèrent donc Itachi, qui resta alors seul, au milieu de la prairie, pensif et mystérieux, comme à ses habitudes.

**Chapitre XIII : Les larmes Aveugles**

Les trois amis arrivèrent en courant dans le bureau de Jiraya. Celui ci discutait avec Asuma justement. Les trois enfants racontèrent alors la force de leur nouveau maître et que rien que par la pensée, il résistait aux techniques de Ino et Shikamaru.

« Nous pensons que Maître Itachi est réellement très fort.. Il a réveillé en nous ce désir de nous surpassé.. Je pensais avant être un ninja nul, qui ne servirait à rien, mais là, je me rend compte que je peux réellement devenir fort !expliqua Choji.

Je pense comme lui… Je veux continuer sous sa tutelle !demanda Ino.

Moi aussi, personnellement, j'aime pas me fatiguer ..Mais Maitre Itachi a un je ne sais quoi, j'ai envie de progresser ..moi aussi.., fit à son tour Shikamaru.

Je vois.. Si c'est ce que vous avez décidé…, se résigna Jiraya. Vous allez passer un entraînement intensif.. et Itachi vous emmènera alors à la résidence des quatre personnes que vous devrez tuer. Je ne m'inquiète pas réellement pour vous, puisque vous serrez avec Itachi.. Mais je n'ai quand même pas confiance…M'enfin ..tachez de rester en vie ! »

Il lança ça avec tellement d'ironie que Shikamaru en frissonna. Il avait pour la première fois, l'envie de progresser et d'être utile. Pendant cinq jours, il s'entraîna sans relâche en compagnie des cinq autres inspirants choisis. Itachi leur enseigna de nombreuses choses, notamment le maniement d'armes. Ces cinq jours passèrent très vite . Et nos amis devaient partir le soir du sixième. Donc, nous nous trouvons à présent pendant la journée du cinquième jours, quelques temps avant que le soleil se couche, dans la demeure Hyuga.. Hinata venait de rentrer. Elle marchait tranquillement dans la maison. Son père voulait lui parler. Elle arriva alors dans la salle d'entraînement et tomba justement nez à nez avec son père.

« Te voilà enfin, Hinata !Je t'attendais.. J'ai moi même décider d'instaurer dans notre famille une nouvelle règle. Celle-ci a été crée pour assurer le destin de la famille Hyuga. A partir de maintenant, dans notre branche, un Hyuga n'aura le droit qu'a un seul enfant !, vociféra-t-il.

Je.. Je ne comprends pas…, fit Hinata, timidement.

Ce qu'il veut dire, que les faibles doivent mourir et que les forts doivent survivre. Je ne m'accablerais pas d'une tache dans ton genre !Hinabi, viens par ici !Vous allez vous affronter, dans un combat à mort.. La gagnante reste une Hyuga….Ai-je été clair ?

Mais père, je ne veux pas me battre contre ma sœur.. Je..lança Hinata.

Silence !Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Sur ces mots, sa sœur sauta alors sur la jeune fille et la projeta violemment. Elle exprimait une telle rage contre Hinata. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se battre, pas contre sa sœur. Elle ne voulait plus vivre, elle en avait assez.. Elle ne voulait plus être un être faible, si lourd, si inutile. Et la seule porte qui se présentait à elle, c'était de tuer sa propre sœur.. Dans ce cas, elle préfèrerait mourir. Elle se laissait frapper, le visage rempli de larmes et de sang. Son père restait la, assis sans broncher. Hinata l'appelle la dans un murmure, il détourna son regard. Elle se sentait si loin, si seule. Elle ferma alors les yeux, espérant que tout s'arrête, que tout soit stopper et qu'elle puisse mourir en paix, tuer par les mains de sa sœur. Mais le combat s'arrêta soudainement. Lorsqu'elle réouvrit ses paupières, il aperçut Neji à travers ses larmes. Il tenait fermement le bras droit de Hiniba qu'il lança vers la droite. La jeune fille se cogna alors contre le mur et gémissa.

« Neji !Pauvre abruti, ne te mêles pas de cela !cria le père Hyuga.

Vous me dégoûtez …. Si vous osez encore toucher à Hinata, c'est Hinabi qui le paiera.. Je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer.. S'il faut en arriver jusque la.., provoqua le garçon.

Tu.. Oses me désobéir. Saches que tu ne peux rien contre moi et tu le sais très bien ! »

La marque de Neji allait réagir. Le père d'Hinata était réellement en colère et lorsqu'il vit que Neji ne broncha pas, il s'énerva encore plus. Neji ôta alors son bandeau. Il ne possédait plus de marques.

« Maître Itachi connaît de nombreux jutsus, tous très puissant et celui la en fait parti… C'est finis !Il me l'a enlevé….

Comment !Tu.. Tu ne peux pas !Je…, bafouilla-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas, Maître Itachi le pouvait. Maintenant, j'emmène Hinata chez son maître. Je pars pour quelques jours, si à mon retour.. elle est blessée, je sais sur qui me venger. »

Et sur ces mots, il prit Hinata dans ses bras et la souleva. Il la conduisit alors rapidement chez Kurenai. Hinata lança un faible merci à son cousin, avant de fermer les yeux.

Ino marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Elle était absorbée par tout ce qui se passé autour, les cris des enfants, les bavardages des commères et le bruit des pas des gens. Plusieurs personnes la saluèrent, elle était célèbre à Konoha car tout le monde la connaissait puisque que sa mère tenait la boutique de fleurs. Elle voulait profiter une dernière fois de son village natale avant de partir avec Itachi pour retrouver les quatre personnes à assassiner. Elle se retourna brusquement et lança.

« Je t'ai vu Sasuke.. »

Le garçon se rapprocha alors de la jeune fille fort étonné.

« Je vois que l'entraînement avec mon frère t'a un peu renforcé, fit-il.

Sasuke, je suis désolée.. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas ton frère.. Mais j'ai choisi mon chemin, et je le suivrais à partir de maintenant.

Je te demande juste de lui passer un message, dis lui que je m'entraînerais.. Je sais que vous partez ce soir… Et qu'a son retour, je le tuerais.. Pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents, qui étaient les siens.. Voilà… »

Et sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à Ino et la laissa en plan. Ino soupira. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Elle était partagé entre son nouveau maître et l'amour qu'elle portait pour Sasuke. Mais elle avait fait une promesse récemment, qu'elle ne jurerait plus par l'amour, mais par le ninjutsu…

**Chapitre XIV : A la manière d'Itachi**

Sa cape volait à tire d'ailes, soulevé par le vent brutal. Il regarda alors ses six élèves, les examina puis leva la main comme pour faire signe d'avancer. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous ensemble, en direction du château des quatre mercenaires restant. Itachi avait tué rapidement les trois autres qui étaient les plus faibles. Le ninja avait rapidement expliqué à ses élèves comment on peut tuer rapidement, trois hommes qui étaient pourtant de puissants ninjas. Itachi avait utilisé une technique d'approches très discrète et très difficile à repérer. En un coup, on peut facilement tuer quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait combiné vitesse et force en misant sur un seul et unique coup.

Jiraya fumait tranquillement sa pipe. A ses côtés se tenait Asuma qui lui aussi fumer. Il ne travaillait plus depuis quelques jours puisqu'il n'avait plus son équipe. Il feuilletait un livre, puis il s'exclama.

« Jiraya-sama !J'en étais sur.. Vous savez, quand Ino et Shikamaur nous ont parlé d'Itachi, qu'il esquivait leurs techniques qui pourtant.. sont imparables si on ne bouge pas.. Je pensais tout d'abord qu'il avait un aura supérieur à la normale, pour repousser ce genre de techniques.. Mais une autre chose m'intriguait, il a traversé une barrière.. Et il est écrit dans ce livre, que pour passer à travers ce genre de barrières.. il faut arriver à un stade où l'on ne doute plus…., expliqua-t-il.

Je vois.. Et tu penses donc, que finalement, on peut lui faire confiance ?

Je pense juste, que nous n'avons pas le choix.. Mais, si il ne doute pas de Shikamaru et des autres, alors nous ne devrions pas le faire.. Il a tué trois hommes en un coup, je pense qu'ils ne craignent rien…

Mais alors, pourquoi les a-t-il pris avec eux ?Si il peut faire ce travail seul, ça n'a aucun sens, s'exclama Jiraya.

Je n'en sais rien… , se résigna-t-il »

Kurenai essuyait le front de Hinata qui était en sueur. Elle soupira. Une journée entière s'écoula. Itachi leur donna toute une nuit pour manger et ce reposer. Demain, il irait pénètrerait dans la demeure des mercenaires. La nuit passa tranquillement, les ninjas s'étaient tous reposés et ils étaient près.

Ils avancèrent tous les sept et quittèrent tous la forêt. Un grand escalier se tenait devant eux. Ils se dépêchèrent de le monter pour arriver devant deux grosses portes épaisses. Choji saisit alors la poignet en un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte. Itachi passa en premier, suivit de ses élèves. Un homme était là, devant eux, et les attendait. Il était assez grand, avec une queue de cheval en arrière, coiffant ainsi ses longs cheveux noirs. Il s'avança alors et salua ses adversaires.

« Voici donc ceux que je dois tuer.. Bien, Shisho vous attend.. Donc allez le rejoindre, mais je ne laisserais passer que six personnes.. Pas sept.., lança-t-il.

Je vois.. Je vais choisir une personne parmi mes six élèves et cette personne t'affrontera. Je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer, mais cette épreuve est justement pour mes élèves.. pas pour moi…Par contre, nous resterons ici, à assister au spectacle, conclut Itachi.

C'est d'accord… Je vais te montrer qu'il est idiot de croire que de simples enfants peuvent me battre.

C'est ce que nous verrons.. En attendant, ton adversaire sera.. Shino Aburame. »

Shino fut d'abord un peu étonné. C'était à lui d'ouvrir le bal. Il regarda Itachi une dernière fois, avant de se concentrer pour son match. Il étudia d'abord son adversaire et se mit en position d'attaques.

« Je vais en finir rapidement, à la manière de maître Itachi ».

Il malaxa alors son chakra et une ribambelle d'insectes descendirent de son corps et se réunirent en un bloc. Ils formèrent alors un objet. Le sabre Aburame, que Shino s'empressa de ramasser. L'homme lança un sourire en voyant l'arme du garçon. Celui-ci se jeta sur lui et frappa alors l'homme avec son bras sur le côté.

« Idiot, c'était un piège…. »

Et l'homme sortit alors de sa manche avec rapidité une épée qu'il planta dans le ventre du garçon en jubilant de plaisir. Il s'était fait transpercer juste pour rapprocher le garçon près de lui et en finir vite, ne craignant pas la douleur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il frappa Shino de son épée, celui-ci se mit à fondre et à se transformer en une traînée d'insectes. C'était une illusion. Mais le coup de sabre était pourtant vrai. Shino était en réalité, déjà derrière l'homme et il avait donné son coup en même temps que son illusion. Il retira d'un coup sec son sabre et se mit en garde.

« La surprise est le meilleur moyen de blesser rapidement son adversaire. En un coup, j'aurais pus te tuer… Maître Itachi ne t'aurait pas rater… estime toi heureux que je t'ai raté moi… Mais je vais en finir, ceci sera ma dernière attaque, précisa le garçon.

Te fout pas de moi !T'es qu'un sale gosse, tu peux pas me tuer comme ça !

Nous allons bien voir…. »

Et Shino s'élança alors une deuxième fois sur l'homme. Celui-ci avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était le vrai Shino et lorsque celui porta son coup, l'homme attrapa le sabre Aburame d'une main et ricanna. Il prépara alors son épée, près à transpercer Shino quand des insectes se mirent à grimper sur son bras. Le sabre reprenait la forme des insectes qui l'avaient formés. Très rapidement, les insectes formant la partie du sabre que l'homme tenait dans ces mains se mirent à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la peau de l' ennemi. De nombreux insectes reformèrent le sabre et Shino acheva alors l'homme, qui s'écroula à terre.

« A la manière.. de Maître Itachi, répéta-t-il

Shino !Tu es devenu fort !s'exclama alors Ino.

J'y crois pas, t'as été excellent !continua Shikamaru. »

Itachi était satisfait. Shino avait tuer quelqu'un, sans remords, et Shikamaru et Ino n'y avaient pas fait attention. Ils devenaient de parfait ninjas, des ninjas qui l'aideraient à atteindre son but.

**Chapitre XV : Au tour du chien**

Itachi se retourna alors rapidement en demandant à ses élèves de le suivre. Mais derrière eux, l'homme venait de se relever. Itachi jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour analyser la situation. L'homme ria plusieurs fois, couvert de sang, ignorant sa souffrance.

« Bandes d'idiots.. Vous me pensez si faible ?Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais pus me laisser avoir aussi facilement. Le type aux insectes a visé mon cœur…. Enfin, la place qu'il a logiquement. Mais mon système d'organes internes est totalement inversé !

Je vois, tu veux donc une revanche ?Mais cette fois, tu n'affronteras pas Shino.. J'ai déjà vu de quoi il était capable. Kiba, prend sa place !ordonna Itachi.

Moi ?Ok chef !Viens Akamaru on va le…

Non… Sans Akamaru, coupa le ninja. Maintenant, vous autres suivez moi !Nous montons à l'étage suivant.

Je.. Vous me laissez tout seul ?questionna Kiba.

J'ai confiance en toi.. Utilise tout ce que je t'ai appris et tu vaincras…. »

Kiba eut un instant d'hésitation mais il sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui même. Il jubilait à l'intérieur de lui même, le moment de faire ses preuves. Il se jeta alors rapidement sur le ninja et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings que celui-ci contra facilement. Kiba tenta d'aller plus vite mais son adversaire arriver à suivre sa cadence. Kiba soupira et analysa rapidement son adversaire. Il saignait beaucoup et pourtant, il ignorait totalement la douleur, tout comme le type qu'avait affronté Kiba ultérieurement. L'homme malaxa alors son chakra et créa un étrange miroir au milieu de la salle. Le garçon se jeta alors tête baisser pour porter un coup au bouclier de verres. Etrangement, il passa à travers et un resplendissant flash illumina toute la pièce. Kiba se releva avec du mal et rechercha rapidement son adversaire dissimulé quelque part.

« Tu te caches, ordure !s'exclama Kiba.

Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui vient de tomber dans mon piège… »

La fumée s'estompa rapidement. Kiba distingua petit à petit dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un homme qui n'était plus le même. Kiba réalisa alors qu'il avait en face de lui un reflet de lui même.

« C'est ma technique du miroir. En te jetant dessus, il a analysé les moindres parcelles de ton corps pour faire de moi une réplique exacte de toi. De plus, je possède toutes tes techniques et je les manies de la même manière que toi. Le désavantage est énorme vu que je connais tes techniques et toi tu ignores les miennes. Autrement dit, tu vas mourir…, lança le ninja qui avait maintenant l'apparence de Kiba »

Très rapidement le combat reprit un rythme très rapide. Kiba avait beau attaquer plus fort et plus vite, son adversaire contrait tout et ripostait méchamment. A ce rythme là, il allait perdre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, car il avait promis qu'il deviendrait un grand ninja tout comme Itachi. Sa motivation était exemplaire mais insuffisante. Il se releva, essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et affirma qu'il allait gagné. Il avait une idée. Il fonça une nouvelle fois sur le faux Kiba qui riposta violement avec un étrange coup de pied. Kiba fut alors expulser en arrière. Il lança alors une petite bombe fumigène.

« Crétin !Je dispose aussi de tes pouvoirs sensoriels et auditif.. Je t'entendrais venir même si je ne te verrais pas…

T'as mes pouvoirs, mais ça, tu l'as ?! »

A cet instant, il présenta la pilule qu'il donne généralement à Akamaru. L'homme ricana et sortit de sa poche la pilule identique. Il explique que le miroir copie aussi les armes et objets. Kiba lui demanda alors si il était sur de supporté l'effet de la pilule et sur ces mots, Kiba l'avala. Son adversaire avait pris ça sur un ton de défi, et avala à son tour la pilule. Il attrapa alors sa gorge de ses deux mains. Il hurla à l'agonie alors que Kiba ne bronchait pas. Au contraire, celui ci était entrain de se métamorphoser pour adopter une apparence bien plus bestiale.

« T'es vraiment qu'un bouffon.., insulta l'homme chien.

Je ne comprends pas !Comment puis-je souffrir alors que toi, tu .. tu te portes bien ?questionna le ninja.

Imbécile !Dans la fumée, j'ai utilisé ma technique du Quadrupède No Jutsu. C'est la seule façon de supporter la pilule.. Toi, tu vas tomber dans un coma pendant quelques heures … »

Le ninja tomba alors par terre et reprit une apparence normale au moment ou le miroir se brisa . Il allait mourir, car seul une personne au sang bestial pourrait survivre, et sans son apparence de Kiba, il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

« J'avais bien dit que j'allais gagné !Maître Itachi, j'arrive !cria-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant seule le cadavre de son adversaire »

---------------

Page Bonus : Alors là, vous allez me regarder avec des grands yeux ..Mais si y'a bien un truc qui m' a toujours fait tripé, c'est les pages bonus des mangas. J'adore ça, et je me suis dis, pourquoi alors je ferais pas moi aussi une petite page bonus. Allez, hop, je balance tout ce que j'ai pars la tête. Je m'y suis mis assez tard pour commencer à faire mes bonus, quinze chapitres quand même mais bon. Je trouve que l'histoire commence enfin.. Ca tardait et je suis content d'arriver là car on va prendre un grand tournant. Je suis assez pressé d'écrire la suite et j'ai déjà tout plein d'idées !

Le premier mercenaire du château : Asho Katsuno

Date de Naissance : 19 Mai

Âge : 25 ans

Taille : 1m94

Poids : 85 kg

Lieu de Naissance : Kiri no Kuni

Hobby : Le mime

Point Fort : Le Taijutsu et les imitations

Ce qu'il aime : Poser sa main sur son cœur se trouvant près de son appendicite pour le voir battre

Ce qu'il n'aime pas : Qu'on le sous-estime

Voilà un personnage bien étrange. Il est mort vite… J'aurais voulu en parler un peu plus. Dommage….Je me rattraperais. Il ne faisait pas vraiment parti des mercenaires sur les quels je voulais porter mon attention. En faite, sur les neufs, je crois qu'il n'y en a que trois de réellement importants.. Mais si je continue, je vais en dire un peu trop !

**Chapitre XVI : Les frères Shi**

Kiba grimpait les marches rapidement. Il se retrouva dans une nouvelle salle. Un type était complètement encastré dans le mur. Il s'arrêta et examina l'homme. Il était mort par un coup de sabre. Il reconnut alors la technique de Choji qui avait laissé ses empreintes. Mais il était trois à se battre. C'était le trio Ino Shika Cho qui avait mis K.O le ninja. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte, mais ils étaient tous entrain de devenir de vrais ninjas, n'hésitant plus à tuer pour réussir.

Quelques minutes au part avant, Shikamaru se retrouvait face au deuxième mercenaire du château. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et entama la discussion, les bras croisés derrières sa tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas malin, vous les mercenaires à la noix. On se prend la tête pour venir vous chercher et il faut que vous vous cachez un peu partout dans votre château…

Tu m'as l'air bien confiant, sale jeune !

Si vous nous attaquiez tous en même temps, vous aurez peut être une chance…mais là…

Tu penses réellement gagner ?

J'ai déjà gagné ! »

Le ninja était déjà paralysé par la technique de Shikamaru. Il leva le point et bailla un coup avant de s'écarter.

« A toi Choji !fit Shikamaru.

Ok !répondit-il »

Il se transforma alors en boulet de Konoha et fonça rapidement sur le ninja immobilisé. Shika arrêta alors sa technique au moment de l'impact. Le mercenaire était à présent écrasé contre le mur, face à lui un Choji plus robuste que jamais. Il malaxa son chakra et repoussa alors Choji en arrière. A ce moment là, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il venait de se faire transpercer par un sabre. Ino retira alors violemment l'arme et la redonna à Itachi en souriant, après l'avoir remercié. Puis, le petit groupe repartirent pour l'étage suivant. C'est à ce moment là que Kiba était entrain d'affronter le premier mercenaire.

Kiba continua son ascension. Il ne restait plus que quatre mercenaire sur les sept. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'avant dernier étage, il tomba devant le combat de Neji. Itachi lança un petit sourire en voyant Kiba. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur le compte du garçon. Akamaru sauta alors dans les bras de son maître.

Pendant ce temps, Neji asséna un 64 Hand à son adversaire qui fut projeté en arrière. Au moment où il allait retomber en arrière, Neji arriva derrière lui une nouvelle fois pour répéter son attaque. La carcasse de l'homme s'écrasa au sol. Il n'avait plus de chakra. Il se mit à ramper, cherchant désespéramment à s'enfuir. Neji l'avait écrasé sur toute la ligne. Neji s'approcha alors de l'homme pour en finir. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Le sang du jeune Hyuga se glaça.

« Laisse moi le tuer, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, lança l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. »

De la glace se mit à se dessiner autour de sa main. Le pic s'allongea alors rapidement et l'homme abrégea les souffrances du mercenaire.

« Shisho.., lança Itachi.

En personne, répondit celui-ci ».

Neji recula instinctivement. En étant si près de l'homme, il avait pus ressentir ainsi le chakra qui s'émanait de lui. C'était spectaculaire. Il se demanda alors qui était le plus fort entre son maître et Shisho.

« Tu n'en avais donc que faire de tes pantins, fit Itachi.

Il n'était là que pour le spectacle.. Et pour voir à quoi ressemblez tes protégés..

Je me disais bien, que c'était trop simple.. Le un contre un était prévu ?

Oui, tout était prévu. En particulier, que vous arrivez ici…Vous avez tué en tout six d'entres nous. Je suis le neuvième. La huitième est partie depuis longtemps en compagnie du septième. Eux, n'ont rien avoir avec les distractions que vous avez eut…..

Je vois.. Ils sont avec les tiens….

Oui, quand j'ai appris que vous étiez sur le chemin.. J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient mieux au pays de l'eau.. Par contre, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Les six personnes que vous avez tué n'étaient fait que pour la défense… En attaque, je dois dire qu'ils ne valent pas grand chose.

Bon, moi je m'en vais, lança un homme qui venait d'apparaître. Il ressemblait exactement à Shisho, seuls leur couleur de cheveux les différenciées.

Shoshi.. tu devais tuer les enfants !répondit Shisho.

Je m'en vais avec les pierres, toi tu t'occupes d'Itachi. Les enfants mourront par la suite, face à nos protégés…..

Nous tuer ?questionna Shikamaru. Mais que voulez vous à la fin ?!Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pierres.

Pas la peine de poser des questions aussi inutiles… vous n'aurez pas de réponses. Itachi, membre de l'Akatsuki, tout comme moi et Shoshi… le combat va commencer. »

Shisho était assez petit, de la taille d'Itachi. Ces cheveux étaient de couleurs bleus transparents, comme de la glace. Ceux de Shoshi étaient justement jaune, comme la couleur de l'éclair. Leurs yeux étaient de leur couleur respective. Ils faisaient partis de l'Akatsuki. Shoshi ouvrit alors une fenêtre, lança un signe à son frère et sauta à l'extérieur. Shisho sortit son sabre et se mit à malaxer son chakra.

« Shikamaru.. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?demanda Itachi.

Oui maître ?

Prend mon sabre, et cours avec les autres.. le plus vite possible, sortez d'ici !

Pas question de vous abandonner !Hurla Kiba

Il va lancer sa technique ultime.. Je vous donne trente secondes pour fuir, pas plus… »

Ino était perplexe, Choji près à fuir, Shino ne disait rien, Shikamaru hésitait, tenant fermement le sabre dans sa main, Neji lui voulait obéir à son maître et Kiba, insistait mais il comprit qu'il devait obéir lui aussi. Itachi attrapa un sabre accroché au mur et le positionna devant Shisho. Celui se mit à rire et lança alors sa technique. Itachi se lança alors sur Shisho pour l'empêcher de terminer son jutsu mais une barrière de glaces se dressa alors devant lui. La pièce entière était entrain de s'englacer, devenant elle même, une prison de glaces. Kiba, les yeux exorbités compris alors pourquoi ils devaient tous fuir et se résoudre à laisser leur maître en découdre seul avec Shisho.

« Allez, obéissez, barrez vous !Je m'occupe de lui.. Ne vous inquiétez pas…, lança Itachi avant de retourner ré-attaquer.»

**Chapitre XVII : Le Feu et la Glace**

Itachi regarda son adversaire avant de repartir à l'attaque. La pièce était totalement recouverte de la glace et la plaque de gèles qui se trouvait au sol gênait Itachi dans ses mouvements. Shishio avait l'avantage et il en profitait bien. Il disparut l'espace de trente secondes pour apparaître dans le dos d'Itachi. Celui ci se retourna brusquement tout en reculant, pointant son arme face son adversaire.

« Tu es fou Itachi.., espérer me vaincre dans mon élément, sans ton épée.., c'est de la folie pure.

J'ai jamais dis que j'allais te battre, je tiens juste à gagner du temps…

Idiot… »

Il se jeta alors sur le ninja et exécuta un jutsu. Sa main fut alors recouverte de glaces, comme une épée. Itachi bloqua le coup avec son épée et tenta à son tour de lançer un jutsu, une spécialité Uchiwa. Une flamme énorme quitta alors la bouche du garçon pour bloquer la glace qui entourait Shisho. Elle se mit à fondre pour se reconstituer quelque secondes plus tard.

« Imbécile.. Je suis dans mon élément contrairement à toi et tu vas comprendre ta douleur, lança Shisho »

A ce moment là, plusieurs piques de glaces apparurent, sortant des murs menacèrent méchamment Itachi. Il esquiva plusieurs fois avant de se prendre un coup dans le dos. Tout le décors se modelait aux désirs de Shisho. Toute la pièce était recouverte de la glace, tout comme la maison de celui-ci. Itachi attaqua alors une nouvelle fois Shisho, mais il fut stopper par les quantités de glaces qui vinrent l'arrêter. Elle s'enroulait autour de lui, pour parfaitement le paralyser.

Choji tomba alors. Il venait de marcher sur une plaque de glace. Shikamaru l'aida alors à se relever. Les six ninjas voyaient bien que, malgré leur rapidité, la glace progressait plus rapidement qu'eux. En effet, Shisho voulait les enfermer pour en finir avec eux.

« Tu penses qu'on a une chance de se sortir ?questionna Choji.

Je penses que je peux rattraper cette glace, mais pas vous, lança Neji.

Regardez !La sortie !cria Ino. »

Les six ninjas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent le mur se recouvrir de glaces. Plusieurs couches arrivèrent à leur tour, rendant la sortie inaccessible.

« Galère… On est mal barré !fit Shikamaru.

Vous pensez qu'on peut la détruire ?demanda Kiba.

Je ne crois pas, à l'instant où elle se détruirait, Shisho la reformerait.. Quelle puissance, lança Shino très calmement. »

Itachi s'arrêta alors, fixa son adversaire et lança un sourire mesquin. Shisho savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Itachi allait enfin utiliser son principale atout, le sharingan. Les trois cercles se formèrent dans les yeux du garçon. Shisho recula d'un pas, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. Il se fit alors expulser contre le mur, d'un coup de poing direct.

« J'ai joué mon poing plus que mon sabre. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, brise cette glace et je te laisserais partir…

Ne me fais pas rire, lança-t-il en se relevant. Tu es loin de mon niveau, je suis toujours avantagé ».

Itachi était devenu bien plus rapide qu'avant. Il anticipait les mouvements de Shisho avec brio mais celui ci redoublait de coup. Tout le décor se fondait comme un bouclier. Itachi s'arrête, et son adversaire fit de même. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent la glace. Shisho s'essuya la joue, leva sa main ensanglanté et la baissa d'un coup bref et rapide. Itachi se jeta alors sur lui et le transperça de son arme au moment où toute la glace le poignarda. Itachi tomba au sol, tout comme Shisho.

« On va mourir de froid si ça continue !cria Ino.

Taisez vous, je réfléchis, lança Shikamaru.

Moi, je dis, on attaque tout en même temps !proposa Kiba

….Je ne crois pas, répliqua Neji.

Je suis du même avis, affirma Shino

J'ai faim…, fit Choji »

Shikamaru regarda alors l'épée d'Itachi. Il y avait un étrange symbole sur le bas. Il avait déjà vu ce signe quelque part. Il attrapa alors l'épée, lança une formule et frappa alors la glace avec la lame. De la fumée enveloppa alors la glace qui se mit rapidement à disparaître. Il avait réussi. Ino lui sauta alors au coup. Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la demeure comme leur avait ordonné Itachi.

« Dit moi Shikamaru, qu'as-tu réellement fait pour briser cette glace ?demanda Neji.

Facile !J'ai reconnu le signe étrange qu'il y avait sur cette épée, elle fait partie des rares sabres au monde à pouvoir exécuter une technique sans les signes !Je connaissais justement une technique pour annuler certain sort et je l'ai utilisé, expliqua le garçon.

Tu es un génie !flatta la jeune fille du groupe.  
Je veux pas vous inquiéter, mais nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de l'auberge, lança Shino.

Que veux-tu dires ?fit Shikamaru.

Je penses que malgré tout les efforts de maître Itachi, Shisho pourra nous rattraper car maître Itachi ne peut gagner …Même si nous partons maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le choix, soit on se prépare à se battre, soit on y laisse tous notre peau. On s'est pas entraîné pendant une semaine pour rien, de plus, nous sommes six et il sera sûrement affaibli… Surtut qu'il fait nuit, nous risquons de nous perdre et d'empirer la situation.. Il n'aura plus qu'a nous cueillir, nous qui serons fatigué et essoufflé…Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

Ca me convient, je suis pas super doué pour courir !s'exclama Choji.

Je suis pour, lança Neji confiant.

Moi aussi !fit Kiba.

Je vois pas pourquoi je dirais non…Galère..

Je suis partante moi aussi .. Mais, et Maître Itachi.. ?»

Un silence se fit alors, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il était entrain de se sacrifier pour eux. Ils étaient tout les six confiants et étaient déterminés à attendre leur adversaire et le vaincre, en l'honneur de leur maître. Dans le froid, dans la nuit, ils se préparèrent alors au combat.

----------

Page Bonus :

Chapitre XVII, terminé !Je suis content, je trouve que j'ai un bon rythme d'écritures et ça me fait plaisir. Déjà 20 pages, ça fait plaisir. Milles excuses, j'ai passé rapidement les deux autres mercenaires, car j'étais pressé de faire apparaître Shisho et Shoshi !Sur les neufs mercenaires, seulement quatre étaient réellement fort… Les cinq autres étaient relativement faibles. Je suis d'accord, y'en a deux qui ont vachement mis en déroute des jounins. Mais bon, le premier était un fou qui se faire du mal à lui même pour gagner. Le second était un espèce de lézard, essayez d'en attraper, vous verrez, c'est très dur !

Un des membres de l'Akatsuki : ShiSho

Date de Naissance : 7 Avril

Âge : 21 ans

Taille : 1m74

Poids : 57 kg

Lieu de Naissance : Kiri no Kuni

Hobby : Torturer les gens à l'aide de la glace.

Point Fort : La glace qu'il manipule et utilise.

Ce qu'il aime : Manger des glaces, la neige et les lacs gelés qu'il trouve magnifique.

Ce qu'il n'aime pas :L'été

Oulah, voilà un personnage qui ressemble fort bien à Garaa. Mais pas du tout, j'y avais même pas pensé au début. Mais je trouve ça horriblement beau de se battre en synchronisation avec de la glace. Au départ, je pensais qu'il ressemblerait à Haku mais qu'il ressemble à Garaa, c'est pire !Heureusement, je lui ai trouvé une belle technique pour le différencier d'Haku et Garaa, son poing qu'il transforme en lame coupante !Psychologiquement, il ressemble beaucoup à Itachi tout comme son frère. Mais il est le moins serein des deux !Niveau force, il équivaut à Itachi. Maintenant, pourquoi s'affront-il, ah, c'est encore un secret !

**Chapitre XVIII : A nous de jouer !**

Shisho se releva, très énervé.Il constata avec regret que toute sa glace avait disparu. Itachi, se relevait à son tour, tout en riant.

« Et bien, je vois que mes élèves ne sont pas si négligeables que ça !

Meurs, idiot.. »

Il leva subitement le bras, trois stalactites se formèrent et transpercèrent alors Itachi. Il se fit projeter contre le mur, et cracha du sang. Shisho arriva alors devant, de son sourire narquois.

« Ne jamais baisser sa garde.., tu as eu tort de croire que j'allais te laisser ce privilège que de te relever. Et toi même, tu tues avec la plus grande lâcheté. Maintenant, je te laisse là, mourir seul, dans le froid !Je te rapporterais le cadavre de tes élèves, ne t'inquiète pas.. »

Il attrapa alors une cape bleue qu'il revêtit. D'un pas lent et confiant, il descendait les marches de son château. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, pour contempler les cadavres de ces sbires. Leurs adversaires n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes. Mais Shisho savait parfaitement, que ces mercenaires ne valaient rien. Il releva alors la mèche bleue qui lui traversait le visage et continua sa descente. Il était maintenant dehors. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, et afficha son habituel sourire narquois.

« Vous êtes donc encore tous là. Vous six, vous êtes donc fou. J'ai perdu beaucoup de chakra mais il m'en reste assez pour vous tuer tous. Alors, venez, je vous attends. »

Choji fit alors son apparition, plus gonflé que jamais. Il roula rapidement sur Shisho qui ne bougeait pas. Quand Choji arriva devant, il se vit stopper. De la glace l'ensevelissait rapidement. La main droite de Shisho était posé en avant pendant que la gauche composé les signes. Deux kunais foncèrent alors droit sur Shisho qui les esquiva. Choji reprit sa forme normal, encore fatigué. Shikamaru arriva alors près à paralyser son adversaire. Celui ci s'approcha rapidement du garçon qu'il attrapa pour le lancer en avant. Il tomba alors au sol, dans les buissons. Shisho préparait un pic de glaces lorsque sa main fut attacher d'une liane. Il se retourna et vit Ino, qui utilisait son chakra pour manipuler la liane tout en la tenant dans la main.

« Tu es fais comme un rat !lança-t-elle fièrement.

Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire… »

En effet, la corde s'était elle-même mise à geler et la glace atteignait maintenant Ino. De la fumée apparut alors sur le terrain. C'était une fumigène de Kiba. Ino était la prochaine cible de Shisho. Il se faufila devant elle, l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva.

« Alors, comment je vais te tuer ?En t'étrangler ou en te congelant… ?

Prend toi plutôt ça !Baika No Jutsu »

A la surprise de tous, c'était Choji que tenait Shisho, qui avait pris l'apparence de sa coéquipière. Il se mit à gonfler, mais avant qu'il ne termine, Shisho l'avait déjà jeter à son tour au loin. Il tomba lui aussi, sur le sol dur et terne de la forêt, ne pouvant plus combattre.

« Shino, c'est à nous !cria Kiba.

Fais moins de bruit imbécile, lui lança-t-il »

Kiba se jeta alors sur Shisho qui ne broncha pas. Le clone disparut alors au contact de Shisho qui l'avait deviné. Kiba mécontent, arriva alors par derrière et sauta sur son ennemi. Shisho ne bougeait toujours, face au deuxième clone. Un troisième Kiba arriva sur Shisho qui ne bronchait toujours. Il le frappa alors, qui se transforma rapidement cristaux de glaces.

« Imbécile.. Tu attaques une première fois par un clone, pour que je m'attendes à une prochaine attaque alors que c'est un deuxième clone. Et à la surprise, tu m'attaques en troisième. Mais j'ai l'œil et tes clones ne trompent personne. Par contre les miens sont d'un tout autre niveau…»

La glace que Kiba avait brisé se retrouvait à présent sur sa main. Shisho prononça quelques mots et la glace enveloppa d'un seul coup le jeune garçon chien. Le garçon était à présent enfermé dans un bloque de glaces de deux mètres de hauteur.

Shino arriva alors, armé de son sabre. Il frappa Shisho qui était encore un autre clone de glaces. Le sabre de Shino se mettait à son tour à congeler, il le jeta rapidement au sol. Neji était près, il attaque de son fameux coups aux soixante quatre coups.

« Ca ne sert à rien de frapper de cette façon, si j'arrive à les voir et à les arrêter. D'ailleurs, tu n'en donnes pas soixante quatre, mais soixante sept exactement, tu t'es bien entraîné… »

Neji recula rapidement, il s'aligna avec Shino et Ino qui était rétablie. Tout les trois allaient attaquer. Shisho posa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et composa de nombreux signes.

« Ninpo, le glacier éternel, cria-t-il. »

Un vent glacier apparut, empêchant les trois ninjas d'approcher. Ils furent éjecter brutalement en arrière. Akamaru arriva, près à mordre et il se retrouva lamentablement vaincu lui aussi, par un simple coup de poing. Ils gisaient maintenant, tous à terre. Shisho s'approcha alors de Shino, lui posant le pied sur le dos.

« Vous auriez dus vous enfuir… Maintenant vous allez tous mourir, à quoi bon…

Ordure.., cria Shino

Ton maître est mort et il m'a demandé que je fasses en sortes que vous le rejoignez…Prépare toi à mourir…

Je vous ordonne d'arrêter, ordonna une voix sortant de la forêt… »

Shisho se retourna rapidement, ôtant son pied du dos du garçon. Il s'arrêta alors lors qu'il vit à qui il avait à faire….

**Chapitre XIX : Le Départ**

Shisho releva sa mèche, et soupira. Jiraya était là, assis sur une grenouille avec Orochimaru, adossé contre un arbre et Tsunade sur sa limace.

« Nous sommes arrivés à temps !Shisho, membre de l'Akatsuki, je me trompes ?demanda Jiraya.

Tu avais raison Jiraya, nous avons bien fait de venir, continua Tsunade.

Alors voilà celui qui a tenter de m'assassiner.. Je vois. Un traître de plus dans l'Akatsuki.

Orochimaru, tu es un traître comme moi, comme tout les autres… Vous êtes contents, vous avez sauvé ces enfants. Je ne tiens pas à me battre, à trois contre un, surtout que je suis relativement fatigué. Vous avez gagné cette fois ci, mais la guerre ne fait que commencer !lança Shisho avant de disparaître.

On le laisse partir ?s'écria Orochimaru.

Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons nous occuper des blessés, on rentre au village !expliqua le ninja légendaire. »

La langue de la grenouille s'enroula alors sur les corps des ninjas, encore à terre. En quelques secondes, les six ninjas étaient tous en sécurité, près des trois hokages de kononha. Tsunade leur porta lors les premiers soins.

« Voilà, je pense que ça ira pour toi Shikamaru.

Personne à une couverture ?J'ai horriblement froid !lança Kiba.

Pour un chien, tu attrapes vite froid !se moqua Ino.

Dites moi, où est Itachi ?questionna Jiraya. »

Les six enfants baissèrent alors la tête. Ils devaient se résigner, leur maître s'était sacrifié pour eux. Mais lorsque Shikamaru voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole, des bruits de pas alertèrent alors les ninjas. Ils se retournèrent tous et firent face à Itachi, en sang, tenant debout grâce à l'appui de son épée.

« Vous me croyez réellement mort ?fit-il en souriant.

Tsunade sama, pouvez soigner d'abord Itachi avant moi !supplia Choji.

Je.., je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en regardant Jiraya. Il soupira et acquiesça. Je vais le faire.

Merci, Tsunade sama, remercia le jeune blondinet. »

Itachi se mit assis, dans l'arbre, très lentement en s'aidant de son épée. Tsunade arriva et constata avec stupeur que le garçon était en sang.

« Vous êtes résistant.. et chanceux.., fit-elle.

Surtout chanceux.., répondit celui-ci.

Vos points vitaux semblent intacts.. c'est bizarre…

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Allez vous occuper des autres.

On devrait retourner au village, proposa Jiraya. Itachi, vous avez fait du beau travail…

Mon travail n'est malheureusement pas finis. Je projète de quitter le village, dans quelques jours… »

Sur ces mots, Jiraya proposa aux six ninjas de monter sur sa grenouille. Itachi fit le voyage avec Tsunade et Orochimaru. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha, la plupart avaient quelques bandages, mais que des blessures superflues, rien de très graves. Tsunade quand a elle, elle s'était résolue à soigner réellement Orochimaru, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle attrapa sa seringue et injecta à l'homme serpent le sérum.

Itachi entra alors dans le bureau de Jiraya.

« Je viens vous annoncer que moi et mes élèves, nous quittons Konoha pour quelques mois. La guerre va commencer et nous représenterons Konoha.

Je ne comprends pas Itachi, que voulez vous ?

La pierre de feu. J'ai besoin de la pierre pour affronter les quatre autres pays. Je sais que vous ignorez de quoi je parles, mais je sais exactement où elle. Je demande juste votre accord pour m'en emparer.

Une guerre ?Une pierre ?Plus vous parlez et moins je comprends… La seule guerre qui va éclaté, c'est celle du Tenshio.

Vous mélangez les deux. Il y a effectivement une guerre que prépare le Tenshio. Mais il y a aussi une autre guerre. Les représentants de chaque pays vont s'affronter pour qu'ils n'en restent qu'un. La pierre est comme un passeport. Faites moi confiance, je crois en mes élèves…

Je vous fais confiance Itachi. Même si je n'ai pas le choix….., se résigna-t-il à avouer. »

« Echec et Matte ! Vous êtes trop nul !

Encore perdu. Shikamaru, tu es vraiment trop fort pour moi, soupira Asuma.

Je vous accorde votre revanche. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus joué….

Shikamaru, je peux te poser une question. Où est passé le Shikamaru flemmard et fainéant ?

Maître Asuma, vous me posez cette question comme l'on lance un kunai. J'y ai déjà réfléchi.. Je suis pas genin pour rien, j'ai des responsabilités et ma première m'oblige à ne pas laisser Ino et Choji seuls.

Si tu le dis… Tâche de revenir, sain et sauf !

Je vous le promets, maître ! »

Ino s'avança et se présenta face à Sakura. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vu. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis, Ino prit la parole :

« Je m'en vais.. Sakura, je quitte Konoha, pour quelques semaines.

Ino…

Sakura, je ne te laisse pas Sasuke. Au contraire même.. Quand je reviendrais, je serais plus forte qu'avant et ce jour là, nous nous affronterons pour Sasuke…

Je te le promets.. Ino.. »

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et rejoignit Choji et Shikamaru. Shino était lui aussi près. Kiba le suivait. Neji arriva à son tour. Ils étaient tous réunis, pour accomplir leur destin, et leur mission. Itachi ne tarda pas. Il regarda ses élèves, tourna le dos à Konoha et avança. Ses six élèves se mirent automatiquement à le suivre, se dirigeant pour de nouveaux périples..

**Chapitre XX : Fin d'une ère**

L'homme descendit de son cheval. Il s'avança vers un deuxième homme qui lui aussi, venait de quitter son cheval. Leurs armures faisaient du bruit lorsqu'ils marchaient. Le premier se mit à discuter avec le second. Puis, ils arrivèrent à un accord. L'homme se tourna vers le flanc droit et fit face à son armée. Il leva le bras et les millions d'hommes se mirent à hurler.

« Bien, ils sont motivés.. Envoyez un message à Mr Taku. Dites lui que nous nous dirigeons vers Konoha et que nous sommes près à une futur attaque. Vous lui direz aussi que dans moins d'un mois, le drapeau du Tenshio flottera dans le camp ennemi. C'est tout, vous pouvez partir maintenant .. »

L'homme remonta sur son cheval et fit demi-tour. Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, un groupe de cinq cent personnes venait d'arriver. Asuma alors et se présenta aux responsables. Il conduisit alors le groupe de personnes dans une partie du village. Le groupe était constitués de personnes venant d'Oto no Kuni. Le projet d'unification des deux villages était en marche. Orochimaru ne pouvait retourner à Oto no Kuni, et sans son chef, la ville faisait une cible facile, notamment pour le Tenshio. Ici, les habitants seraient à l'abris, tel était le plan d'Orochimaru et Tsunade, qui travaillaient à nouveau ensemble.

« Maître.. tout ça est donc finit ?questionna Kabuto.

Je crois.. Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Vous n'êtes plus l'homme que je servais. Vous n'êtes plus Orochimaru…

Faux. Je suis redevenu Orochimaru justement. L'homme que j'étais n'était pas le garçon que les gens ont connus. J'ai fais de nombreuses erreurs, mais je ne regrettes rien. Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai fais tout ça ?

Je n'en sais strictement rien…

Par peur.. J'avais peur.. Peur de mourir… Je m'étais mis en tête de découvrir le secret de l'immortalité.. J'aurais vendu n'importe qui pour l'obtenir…

Vous étiez si près du but.. Pourquoi avoir renoncer pour mener cette vie ?

Je ne sais pas.. Peut être que je plais….Finalement..

J'ai dus mal à le croire.. »

Tsunade était tranquillement dans son laboratoire. Elle analysait la prise de sang qu'elle avait faite à Orochimaru. Elle voulait s'assurer que le sérum avait fait effet comme prévu. Elle augmenta la résolution et devint soudainement blême. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle attrapa alors sa tête de ces deux mains et se mit à pleurer.

Le rocher se brisa alors. Gai félicita rapidement son élève. Lee reprenait petit à petit des forces. Le fauve de Jade était enfin de retour, plus puissant que jamais. Lee s'entraînait dur, pour rivaliser avec Neji et espérer l'affronter à son retour. Il gardait toujours ce rêve au fond de lui, qui était de battre le jeune garçon. A l'autre bout du village, se trouvait Kakashi et ses élèves. Sasuke s'entraînait très rudement. Il voulait à tout prix surpasser Itachi. Il savait très bien, qu'il en était incapable à son âge. La seule chose qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était de vaincre ses élèves et prouver à Itachi, que le plus fort, c'est bien lui. Sakura se faisait très discrète. Elle ne tentait plus d'approches sur Sasuke depuis le départ d'Ino. Elle pensait qu'au fond d'elle même, ce n'était pas très juste de profiter de son absence. Sakura s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille, mais elle ne le montrait pas et cacher son désarroi. Naruto restait passif à cette histoire. Il n'avait pas changer et garder toujours la même expression.

Hinata habitait maintenant avec Kurenai. Elle s'entraînait beaucoup plus et avait fait une promesse, celle de devenir forte avant le retour de Kiba.

Tsunade ouvrit la porte et entra. Orochimaru lui faisait dos, il était assis sur un fauteuil. Elle prit une grande inspiration et prit la parole.

« Les analyses ont révélés.. que le sérum est dorénavant inefficace. Le virus s'est développé et petit à petit, il a réussi à créer une protection face aux médicaments. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas l'arrêter… Mais je penses pouvoir trouver un antidote ou quelque chose et…. »

Elle s'arrêta alors et s'approcha de l'homme serpent. Elle constata avec regrets, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il ne respirait plus. Kabuto se leva brusquement, il était assis sur le côté et s'était fait si discret que Tsunade ne l'avait pas vu.

« Cela fait une heure qu'il est comme ça… Je suis navré…

Tout ça est de ma faute…, j'aurais dus faire plus attention !C'est une erreur de débutante que j'ai faite.. C'est moi qui l'ai tué..

N'ayez pas de regrets.. Il s'est tué tout seul.. Dès l'instant où il a réclamé votre aide. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et c'est depuis cet instant qu'il a changé. Je suppose que vous l'ignoriez mais il prenait des calmants. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il m'avait mis au courant. Il voulait se racheter avant de disparaître enfin. Mais il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à la peur, c'est pourquoi il prenait de quoi se calmer et le rendre plus doux. Il a fait ça pour vous plus que pour le village. Vous savez tout, maintenant je peux repartir…

Kabuto, s'il te plait… Reste ici, encore un peu. Tu es la seule personne qui a été proche avec lui depuis ces dernières années.. J'ai encore besoin de toi… »

Kabuto était lui aussi en larmes. Son maître venait de mourir, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu. Il se dit alors que pour la première fois, il pouvait, à son tour abandonner son passé et se créer un meilleur futur.

**Chapitre XXI : Petit Détour**

Itachi posa alors le sac de pièces sur le comptoir. Il venait de passer la nuit dans la petite auberge du village où il s'était arrêté. Ses six élèves étaient bien sur avec lui. Lorsqu'il voulut quitter la demeure, le vieil homme lui attrapa alors le bras et lui supplia :

« S'il vous plait monsieur, je n'ai pus m'empêcher de voir que vous étiez ninja et j'aurais un service à vous demander. En échange, je veux bien ne pas vous faire payer et..

Lâchez moi vieil homme, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps, expliqua alors celui-ci.

Maître, on peut peut-être l'aider non ?demanda Ino.

Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps, nous devons partir !

S'il vous plait. Ma fille est retenue prisonnière par des bandits de mon village !Depuis que la plupart des hommes sont partis faire la guerre, les malfrats font la loi, nous vivons un enfer !

La guerre ?Que voulez vous dire ?questionna Kiba.

Ils se sont tous engagés, dans les rangs du Tenshio, expliqua le patron de l'auberge.

Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vous laisse trois ninjas, ils seront vous débarrasser de ces bandits. En échange, vous envoyez un message à Konoha, de ma part, lui expliquant que les hommes du Tenshio sont en routes. D'accord ?proposa Itachi

Marché conclu. Et je vous remercie encore, mille fois.

Assez perdu de temps, Kiba, Neji et Ino, vous allez vous en occuper. Nous n'irons pas vite mais je veux que nous rejoigniez le plus rapidement possible. Est-ce bien clair ?Notre prochaine destination est Soro No Kuni. Nous vous attendrons la bas. Maintenant, nous y allons ! »

Et il tourna le dos au vieil homme, sa cape flottant dans les airs, et quitta l'auberge. Kiba, Ino et Neji interrogèrent alors le vieil homme qui était parfaitement en mesure de leurs indiquer ou se trouver le repaire des malfrats. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement forts, mais ils étaient assez féroces pour mettre à terre une population de femmes et d'enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la vieil maison délabrée. Kiba fit une entrée brutale en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Les trois ninjas tombèrent nez à nez avec une dizaine d'hommes.

« Je prends ceux de gauches, Kiba ceux de droites, et Ino celui du milieu, expliqua Neji ».

Les hommes se mirent à rire, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand l'un deux se fit expulser en arrière par Neji. Deux autres se joignirent contre Neji. Il frappa légèrement le premier au niveau du cœur et celui tomba alors par terre. Il frappa le second sans retenue. Kiba croisa ses deux bras, Akamaru sur son crane et derrière lui gisait les quatre hommes de droites. Ino se frotta les mains, elle venait elle aussi de finir son travail.

« Ces hommes ne valaient pas grand chose…venez, la fille de l'aubergiste doit être en haut !s'écria Ino. »

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune femme, attachée sur une chaise, les vêtements en lambeau.

« C'est bandits sont vraiment ignobles, je ne regrettes pas de les avoir frapper aussi violemment !fit la jeune fille.

Mission accomplie !On a plus qu'a rejoindre Maître Itachi maintenant !

Pas tout de suite Kiba, nous devons d'abord la ramener, rappela Neji.

Oui, tu as raison ! »

L'homme serra sa fille dans ses bras, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il leur offrit un repas qu'ils n'osèrent pas refuser. Quelques heures plus tard, les ninjas lui firent ses adieux et prirent le chemin vers leur prochain destination. Ils étaient heureux, de savoir que finalement, leur force n'était pas qu'utile à eux même et que de pouvoir aider les gens, ça réchauffait le cœur.

**Chapire XXII : Le Lac Rouge**

Kiba, Neji et Ino courraient rapidement dans la forêt. Il devait se dépêcher de la traverser pour rejoindre leur maître. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant un croisement. Shikamaru se trouvait devant eux.

« Vous voilà enfin, maître Itachi se trouve avec Choji et Shino. Nous faisons une escale au Lac rouge.

Pourquoi ?demanda Kiba. La ville est juste à côté !

Il vous expliquera quand vous serez là haut… »

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant un lac bleu. Itachi les attendait avec Choji et Shino, tout les trois près de deux étranges stèles.

« Content de vous voir. Nous allons attendre ici, nos ennemis vont arriver.

Nos ennemis ?questionna Neji.

Shisho et ses élèves, c'est ici que nous allons les affronter.

Quoi ?!s'exclama Kiba. Mais je croyais qu'on devait aller..

C'est ici que nous allons nous battre pour obtenir la pierre d'eau.. D'ailleurs, les voilà.. »

Shisho marchait droit vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui se trouvait trois garçons, deux adolescents et un plus jeune. Itachi se rapprocha d'eux.

« Ca sera donc un match trois contre trois ?

Je vois que tu connais les règles..

Shikamaru, Kiba et Ino, vous venez avec moi.. Shino, Choji et Neji, vous restez à l'extérieur. »

Les élèves obéirent, Shisho place alors une pierre bleue dans la stèle de droite et Itachi une pierre rouge dans celle de gauche. Une lumière jaillit du lac et éclaira brutalement les ninjas.

« Vous choisissez vos adversaires, moi je m'occupe de Shisho, lança Itachi, d'un ton froid.

Mais maître.. , fit Shikamaru avant de se faire interrompre . »

Itachi était déjà parti. Il s'éloigna avec Shisho de l'autre côté du lac. Ino se précipita rapidement sur le plus grand des garçons. Elle lui porta quelques coups qu'il esquiva facilement. Il ricana soudainement et composa des signes. Ino frappa une seconde fois, le garçon esquiva à nouveau et se jeta en arrière. Il avait ses mains au sol et rebondissait tel une grenouille. Cela commencer à énerver Ino qui attrapa un kunai d'une main et celle-ci vit alors une chose visqueuse s'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle hurla alors et saisit un autre kunai de sa main droite qu'elle lui lança. Il esquiva et fit des bonds pour s'éloigner.

Shikamaru s'occupait du plus jeune. Celui-ci se contentait de l'attirer près du lac. Shikamaru attendit que le garçon soit coincé pour lancer sa Kage Mane No Jutsu. Celui-ci, ne connaissant pas la technique se fit alors paralysé. Shikamaru esquissa un large sourire. Il venait de le piéger. Pourtant, le garçon restait calme. L'eau du lac se mit alors à trembler et une vague vint se jeter sur Shikamaru qui fut projeter en arrière, tout en avant le garçon lui aussi à l'eau.

Kiba se jeta sur son adversaire. Le garçon à la chevelure violette n'avait pas de répits. Il devait repousser les attaques d'Akamaru tout en esquivant les kunais de Kiba. Kiba lança alors une fumigène pour troubler son adversaire. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Akamaru s'était transformé en Kiba. Le garçon sortit un kunai et se le planta alors dans la main. Son sang qui coulait était violet. Lors qu'Akamaru lui fonça dessus, le jeune homme lui jeta du sang en pleine figure. Akamaru s'arrêta alors, ses yeux le brûlaient.

« Itachi, ne nous battons pas inutilement..

Tu as raison Shisho, allons y au maximum dès le début..

Ce match risque d'être terriblement passionnant. »

Shisho se mit à devenir blanc. Sa peau vira au bleu. Il était entrain de refroidir son corps tout entier. L'aura qui se dégageait de lui était impressionnante. Itachi préparait son sharigan. Les trois spirales tournaient rapidement dans sa pupille. Les deux hommes se jetèrent alors, l'un sur l'autre..

Neji soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre ses amis pour les aider. Il aurait tant voulu se battre. Ce qui énervait Choji, c'est qu'il ne pouvait ni voir Shikamaru ni l'encourager. Soudain, une jeune femme et un homme apparurent derrière eux.

« Vous êtes les élèves d'Itachi je suppose ?Nous avons pour ordre, de vous tuer.., lança la jeune femme.

Vous faites en sortes que tout le monde s'amuse ?ironisa Neji. Je ne suis pas contre, je m'occupe du grand costaud, Shino, tu prends la femme.

Et moi je fais quoi ?demande Choji.

Tu aides ton copain, parce qu'il arrivera pas à me vaincre, fit le mercenaire. »

Neji se jeta rapidement et frappa plusieurs fois. Au bout de trois secondes, l'homme tenait fermement dans ces mains, celles de Neji. Il utilisa alors ses jambes pour frapper au ventre l'ennemi. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et riposta par un coup de coudes. Shino sortit son sabre et la femme se mit à rire. Elle attrapa d'une main son sabre. Shino transforma le sabre en multiples insectes. La jeune femme secoua sa main et les insectes tombèrent à terre. Elle en écrasa alors quelques uns.

« Dans quelques minutes, tu seras comme elles, je t'obligerais à t'écraser.. »

**Chapitre XXIII : Des adversaires déroutants !**

Ino se méfiait à présent de l'homme grenouille qu'elle devait affronter. Son horrible langue gluante était terriblement froid. La jeune fille était déterminer à se venger. A chaque fois qu'elle se rapprocher, il se reculer, esquiver et lui lancer des kunais. La jeune fille n'osait pas tenter une attaque de front.

« Tu n'es pas très douée !Si ta seule technique, c'est le lancer kunai, tu ne m'auras jamais !Je suis si rapide et agile que tu ne peux me toucher !fit-il avec d'ignobles croassements.

Sache que si je t'attrapes, je n'hésiterais pas à te tordre le cou ! »

L'air hautain du garçon exaspérait la jeune fille. Elle décida alors d'utiliser sa nouvelle technique. Elle ouvrit sa calebasse et en sortit une corde. Elle la jeta alors au garçon qui l'attrapa. La corde se mit subitement à s'enrouler autour du poignet du garçon qu'elle tira rapidement vers elle. Il vint s'écraser à ses pieds.

« J'ai une extrême faciliter à insuffler du chakra dans des objets mobiles, dommage pour toi.

Si tu crois que c'est mon seul atout de pouvoir sauter partout. «

Il se releva, couvert de boue, et s'essuya le visage. Il composa alors des signes et sa langue gluante fonça droit sur Ino. Elle s'enroula violemment autour de son cou, près à l'étouffer. Elle attrapa des deux mains la langue pour l'enlever. Ce fut impossible. Lorsqu'elle voulu les retirer, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient enduis d'une matière visqueuse qui l'empêchait de les bouger. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait mourir étouffée. Elle leva rapidement le pied et sa chaussure s'ôta de son pied. Après avoir reçu le coup, l'homme grenouille lâcha son emprise et recula.

« Ce match va devoir s'éterniser, dommage, tu souffriras plus, lança-t-il sur un air de défi.

On verra bien qui va mordre la poussière. »

Neji tomber au sol à nouveau. Son adversaire paraissait insensible à ses coups. Choji tenta une attaque en boulet humain. Il arrêta alors celui-ci de ces deux mains. Neji fonça et envoya deux coups de pieds dans la tête de son ennemi. Il ne broncha pas et attrapa Neji d'une main en maintenant Choji d'une autre.

« Il paraît invincible, mais il doit avoir un point faible…, fit Neji.

Vous perdez votre temps. Je vais vous écraser comme des insectes. »

Ils se jetèrent tout les deux à l'attaque, face à l'énorme masse musculaire et virent tout les deux contrés. Leurs coups de pieds étaient stoppés par les solides coudes du monstre de chair.

« Neji, j'ai peut être une idée, lança Choji.

Dis toujours..

Des pilules pour se booster, ça te dit ? »

Neji eut un air d'hésitation. Ce que lui proposait Neji était tentant mais il n'aimait pas ce genre de pratique. L'air niais et provocateur de son adversaire l'obligea pourtant à en prendre une, qu'il avala rapidement, tout comme son allié. Il vit alors sa force se décupler rapidement et il fonça en même temps que Choji sur son ennemi.

Kiba s'arrêta. Il savait que si il osait blessé son adversaire, il pourrait mourir. Celui-ci expliqua qu'il vit depuis sa tendre enfance avec ce poison dans le sang. Il porte de nombreuses brûlures qu'il montra à Kiba. S'il vivait encore, c'était par sa volonté et sa résistance. Akamaru attaque alors et Kiba lui demanda d'arrêter. Le chien ne l'écouta pas et planta ses crocs dans le cou du garçon qui ne broncha pas. Akamaru tomba alors au sol, le garçon s'essuya les doigts.

« Ton chien risque de mourir, quel idiot… »

Kiba ramassa alors son compagnon. Etrangement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son adversaire le laissait faire. Kiba regarda son chien et se mit à lui parler.

« Akamaru, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Kiba, nous ne sommes pas des lâches, nous ne mourrons pas si facilement et pas si lâchement. Si nous ne faisons rien, il nous tuera de toute façon.

Si je l'attaque à distance, il peut facilement se ruer vers moi et ça serait la fin...

Depuis quand as-tu si peu confiance en toi ?Attaque le de front, je sais que nous pouvons y arriver ! »

Kiba se releva. Il attrapa ses kunais qu'il utilisa comme griffes et il bondit alors sur le garçon. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Sa mission était de tuer un homme d'Itachi et s'il pouvait mourir par la même occasion, ça serait pour lui la plus belle chose. Kiba l'avait compris dans son regard et lorsque les tâches de sangs virent giclaient sur Kiba, il tomba alors au sol, emportant avec lui son ennemi. Etait-ce vraiment la fin pour lui ?Il n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment, il se sentait faible et fatigué..

Itachi s'avança vers Shisho, tout les deux étaient près, pour commencer à s'affronter. Les deux étaient plein d'assurances, mais ils savaient bien qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur lors de ce duel.

**Chapitre XXIV : Un pas vers la victoire..**

Shisho fonça rapidement sur Itachi qui esquiva. Il composa des signes et de la glace se mit à apparaître tout autour. Itachi donna de nombreux coups d'épées et la glace se brisa.

« Pas mal.. Comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, autant finir rapidement. Tu vas pouvoir admirer ma plus belle technique.

Je te laisserais pas invoquer ton monstre aussi facilement, Shisho.

Membre de l'Akatsuki, tu es au courant pour ma technique, mais tu ne l'as jamais vu.. »

Il se mit à composer de nombreux signes rapidement. Itachi fonça mais un mur de glace se dressa. Shisho voulait se protéger. Itachi brisa le mur qui réapparut à nouveau. Au bout d'un énième coup, il frappa Shisho qui éclata en morceau de glaces. Il venait de se permuter. Itachi leva alors les yeux et aperçut Shisho, debout sur la tête d'un immense dragon de glace qui venait de sortir du lac.

« Que penses-tu de ma créature ?N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

Le monstre fonça rapidement sur Itachi qui essaya d'esquiver et de riposter. Il n'était pas de tailles et dut se replier.

« Pas la peine d'essayer d'esquiver, vu la taille de mon dragon, il est impossible pour toi de lui faire face.

Ne me fais pas rire Shisho, il a beau être énorme, il ne résiste pas à tout.

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Le dragon porta alors une deuxième attaque sur Itachi. Celui-ci fit apparaître au bout de son épée une immense flamme. Il frappa alors le dragon de son épée de feu. Le monstre restait insensible à ses attaques.

« Ma glace est trop froide pour être brûlé par tes minables feux follets.. Tu vas mourir dans un magnifique cercueil de glaces !

Shino frappa la jeune femme de son poing droit. Elle attrapa la main du garçon et lui lança un sourire narquois avant de lâcher sa main en lui assénant un coup de pied dans le ventre. Shino se releva. Son adversaire secoua alors ses longs cheveux et sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres. Shino resta perplexe devant la jeune femme qui se remaquillait en plein combat.

« Ma devise : Soit Belle et tu gagneras !lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Dommage que tu sois jeune, j'aurais pus utiliser mes charmes pour te vaincre, fit elle en riant. De toute façon, dans les deux cas, tu mourras. «

Elle se jeta brusquement sur le garçon. Il voulut la contrer mais lorsque leurs bras s'entrechoquèrent, il ressentit un étrange picotement. Il tomba alors à genoux. Son bras était devenu subitement rouge. Un petit scorpion retourna alors chez sa maîtresse.

« Imbécile, tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps avec toi ?Je vais te laisser mourir. »

Elle se retourna et fit alors face à Neji et Choji. Ils venaient de vaincre le tas de muscles.

« Ton copain est fort, mais bon, il est très idiot, lança Neji.

Tout comme le votre, regardez le, il n'a pas bonne mine. J'adorais me battre contre vous, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. J'ai assez travaillé, je m'en vais. Si vous voyez Itachi, dites lui que je serais très contente de le revoir ! »

La jeune femme laissa alors en plan les deux garçons et Shino au sol. Les deux ninjas se précipitèrent pour aider leur ami. Le poison était entrain de faire effet.

Shikamaru luttait face à son adversaire. Il avait beau être jeune, il était rapide et savait esquiver. De plus, il arrivait à faire réagir l'eau qui l'entourer et à créer de grosses vagues. Le jeune garçon esquissa un petit sourire et recula rapidement, se jetant ainsi dans l'eau. Shikamaru recula à son tour, se réfugiant derrière un arbre. Shikamaru s'agenouilla et se mit en position. Le garçon sortit alors de l'eau. Il s'était plus où moins transformé, possédant à présent des branchies sur le côté tel un poisson.

« Tu refuses d'abandonner ?Tu as tort, tu ne pourras pas me battre.., lança-t-il d'un ton hautain. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas au garçon, il devait absolument se concentrer.

« Dès mon plus jeune âge, on m'a appris que le plus fort était celui qui gagné. On a pas eu une enfance facile comme vous tous. Tusi, Kazi et moi Shuki, nous avons été élevé dans le sang et la vengeance. Nos parents ont été tué par maître Shishio, qui nous a appris combien nous étions faibles et sans défense.. Il nous a rendu forts et puissants, ce que nous n'étions pas avant.. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes.

Ah ouais, vous êtes surtout devenu des monstres !fit Shikamaru qui venait de se lever.

Comment oses-tu ?Tu vas crever, ordure ! »

**Chapitre XXV : Les Dragons de Glaces**

Ino avait décider d'en finir rapidement. Kazi tenta de l'attraper sa langue qu'elle saisit. Elle tira rapidement sur celle . Il fut contrait de se rapprocher. A ce moment là, elle lui assena un coup de pied. Le garçon fut propulser en arrière, il retomba lourdement. Ino rapprocha ses mains et lança son jutsu. Le garçon se releva alors que la jeune fille s'écroula.

« Il me semble que j'ai gagnée, lança-t-elle. »

Elle enroula alors la langue du garçon à un arbre. Elle quitta le corps et pendant que le garçon essayait de défaire la corde. Elle utilisa les cordes qui gisaient encore sur le sol pour mieux l'attacher. Elle le frappa alors, une dernière fois pour l'assommer. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard, car elle devait aider Shikamaru et Kiba.

Shuki savait qu'il devait rester près du lac. Ainsi, les attaques de Shikamaru était impossible. Pourtant, celui-ci sembler avoir confiance. Shikamaru fonça rapidement sur son adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva en évitant l'attaque de Shikamaru. Le garçon voulut riposter mais le ninja de Konoha fut plus rapide et l'expédia dans l'eau. Une vague se dressa alors et fit reculer brusquement Shikamaru. Il se releva, trempé, son adversaire était lui aussi debout, en face de lui. Personne ne savait comment attaquer sans se faire attaquer. En réalité, Shikamaru avait la solution, quitte à utiliser son nouveau jutsu. Il se lança dans une nouvelle attaque. Le garçon poisson ne lui laissa pas le temps de venir, il plongea se réfugier sous l'eau. La vague qui se dressa avait l'ampleur d'un tsunami. Shikamaru se trouvait juste devant celle-ci. Soudain, celui-ci disparut. Le tsunami s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis s'effondra tout seul. L'homme poisson quitta sa cachette. Il ne voyait plus Shikamaru. Il reçu alors un coup de poing et son adversaire fit son apparition.

« Comment t'as fais ça ?!cria-t-il.

Un secret .Par contre, moi j'ai compris le tien. Ton Tsunami s'est arrêter subitement et j'ai compris pourquoi. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur l'eau. Y'a un poisson qui s'occupe de faire des vagues. Et si le tsunami ne s'est pas terminer, c'est parce que le poisson n'a pas apporter un dernier coup car il savait pas où viser.

Bien vu, mais je crois qu'il t'en faudra plus pour me battre.

Comme quoi ? »

Shikamaru jeta un kunai et disparut à nouveau. Trois kunais partirent subitement. Shuki en encaissa deux.

« J'ai beau ne pas te voir, je vais faire une vague si puissante, qu'elle dévastera tout le terrain, ainsi, ou que tu sois, tu serras toucher .. »

Le sol se mit alors à trembler. Le raz de marée était entrain de se préparer. Shikamaru réapparut subitement devant les yeux ébahis du garçon. Il lança la Shadow Copy No Jutsu.

« Si un est blessé, l'autre le sera aussi.. Alors, ton poisson va quand même attaquer ? »

La vague ne bougea pas. Le poisson qui se cachait au fond de l'eau n'avait pas eu le cran d'attaquer. Shuki se laissa tomber au sol après avoir été libérer. Shikamaru devait en finir.

Le dragon de glaces, aussi puissant qu'il était faisait face à Itachi. Celui-ci était en bien mauvaise posture. Pourtant, il gardait son assurance habituelle.

« Ton dragon est extrêmement puissant, mais je connais un moyen de le battre.

Ne me fais pas rire, toi tout seul, tu ne pourrais pas le vaincre.

Qui a-dit que j'allais agir tout seul ? »

Le sharigan était présent dans la pupille du ninja. Il se mit à composer les signes. Un deuxième dragon était entrain de naître, identique au premier.

« Tu as.. tu a réussi à copier cette technique ?!

Mon Sharigan n'est pas au même niveau que tu l'as connu..

Sale prétentieux !Si tu crois me vaincre comme ça ! »

Le dragon de Shisho se prépare à attaquer. Il fonça rapidement sur le dragon d'Itachi. Il n'hésita pas à encaisser le coup. Les deux dragons durent reculer. Ils réagirent alors de la même façon. Ils ouvrirent tout les deux la bouche et lancèrent une attaque ultime. La glace qu'ils se projetaient était de la force d'un blizzard. Soudain, les deux dragons se brisèrent. Ils étaient nés par la glace, ils n'avaient plus qu'a redevenir de la glace. Shisho ne pouvait contenir sa colère. Itachi arriva brusquement et lui assena un terrible coup. Shiso fut projeter dans le lac. Itachi composa quelques signes et l'eau se mit à devenir de la glace. C'était encore une technique de Shisho qu'il avait utilisé. Le temps lui était à présent compter. Il se précipita pour rejoindre ses élèves. Il arriva à une telle vitesse que Shikamaru peina à le voir. Shuki cracha alors du sang, portant un coup d'épée sur son ventre. Ino réveilla brutalement Kiba. Elle avait plongé celui-ci dans l'eau du lac il y a dix minutes. Elle avait vite compris qu'il fallait nettoyer le garçon, qui avait sur sa peau un terrible acide. Le corsp de son adversaire gisait sur le sol, un liquide violet s'écoulait de lui.

Itachi arriva derrière ses deux élèves. Il leur ordonna de se relever. Shikamaru arriva à son tour.

« Maître, on a finis ?demanda-t-il.

Je ne crois pas, répondit-celui-ci. Il nous reste le plus dur à faire. »

La terre se mit alors à trembler, la glace qui recouvrait le lac se brisa subitement. Shisho en ressortit, recouvert de cristaux de glaces, sa colère était immense, et il comptait bien le faire payer à Itachi.

**Chapitre XXVI : La chute**

La fumée qui s'échappait du village semblait atteindre le ciel. Parmi les cris et les pleures, un homme se fit distinguer. Il marchait à travers les cadavres, se frappant systématiquement la main droite de ses deux gants. Il s'arrêta alors devant un deuxième homme. Il le salua.

« Alors, qu'en est-il ?

Le village vient de se rendre. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

Bien.

Monsieur, que faisons-nous des villageois ?

Incendier le village, nous devons leur apprendre à vouloir nous résister. Réunissez tous les hommes du village et exécutez les sur la place public.

Les exécuter ?

Oui. On ne défie pas le Tenshio sans craindre un retour de manche. Réunissez les hommes dans une demi-heure, nous partons. Combien reste-t-il de villages avant d'atteindre Konoha ?

Deux monsieur .

Bien, les prochains villageois, nous les engagerons de force. Vous pouvez vous replier. »

Le garçon s'exécuta alors. Le deuxième homme qui n'était autre que le chef du Tenshio et il était lui aussi membre de l'Akatsuki. Il était plus grand, bien habillé, avec les cheveux bruns. Il monta alors sur son cheval et rejoignit ses hommes. A quelques kilomètres d'ici, l'armée du Tenshio patientait. Ils étaient des milliers. Et tous , obéissez à un seul homme..

Shisho se laissa tomber au milieu du lac. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Mais si son corps ne répondait plus, son esprit était toujours actif. La glace s'enroula alors autour de ses mains et de ses pieds. La glace prenait la forme des mains munit d'énormes griffes.

« Que fait-il maître ?demanda Ino.

Shisho ne peut plus bouger, mais il arrive toujours à déplacer la glace. Ainsi ,par son esprit, il va se créer une armure capable de le faire mouvoir.

C'est un peu comme une transformation ?

Oui, exactement.. Shikamaru, tu peux le paralyser quelques minutes ?

Je suis désolé maître, mais j'ai utilisé toutes mes réserves.. J'ai même dus utiliser une nouvelle technique.

Ino, prend un sabre, on va y aller ensemble. »

Itachi sortit alors son sabre et fonça rapidement sur la masse de glace suivit d'Ino. Ils avaient beau entailler le monstre, cela ne faisait rien. A l'intérieur du bloc de glaces, Shisho ne bougeait plus. Il était près à mourir pour gagner. Itachi et Ino fut contraint de se replier. Shikamaru lui, s'occupait de Kiba qui reprenait des forces. Itachi renvoya ses cheveux en arrière.

« Nos sabres ne peuvent rien.. Il a beau être seul, il reste invincible. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chakra et..

J'ai trouvé son point faible, lança Shikamaru.

Quoi ?

Il se déplace grâce à la glace. Arrangez vous pour qu'il n'y arrive plus. La glace est à un tel niveau de refroidissement qu'il est impossible pour lui de la modeler encore plus vu sa force. Il n'arrive plus qu'à la bouger. Essayez de rallier ses bras à la glace du lac et ainsi, il serra coincé !On aura plus qu'à attendre qu'il meurt tranquillement.

Shikamaru, une fois de plus, tu m'impressionnes !Ino, je te charges de l'occuper. »

Itachi fonça alors suivit de son élève. Le monstre tenta d'écraser celle-ci. Elle esquiva. Le sharigan fit son apparition dans les pupilles d'Itachi. Il composa quelques signes et la glace se mit à grimper sur les bras du monstre, reliant ainsi la glace du lac à celle de ses mains. Il tenta de se débattre, mais fut contraint d'arrêter. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. La glace se brisa subitement et le corps de Shisho tomba au sol. Itachi s'avança, leva son épée et l'acheva.

Le mur invisible se brisa alors. Les pierres de feu et d'eau quittèrent leurs emplacements. Ino les ramassa et les tendit à son maître. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Choji et Neji étaient eux aussi en piteux état, ils soufflaient rapidement. Itachi s'approcha de Shino et lui fit boire une mixture. Shino ouvrit subitement les paupières. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite, sous l'effet de la fatigue.

« Nous avons gagné.., annonça Itachi.

En tout cas, je n'en peux plus moi, fit Ino.

On va rester ici quelques jours, le temps de se reposer, puis nous repartirons.

Pour aller où ?demande Choji.

A Iwa, nous devons nous s'emparer de la pierre de la roche.

Dites moi maître, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, fit Shikamaru.

Je t'écoute..

Pourquoi Shisho ne vous a pas tué la dernière fois ?Pourquoi avez-vous été obliger de tuer les disciples de Shisho avant de le tuer lui et pourquoi y a-t-il des règles dans ces affrontements ?

Voilà trois questions bien directs, évidemment, tu as vite compris. Je vais vous expliquer plus clairement. Shisho est tout comme moi, le leader de son pays. Nous sommes censé diriger une équipe de six membres ou moins.. Nous devons affronter les autres pays pour ainsi être le pays qui décidera du sort du monde. Je m'explique, l'apocalypse prédit par les anciens va arriver. Mais il nous reste une dernière chance, le pays vainqueur des quatre autres pourra décider qui sera détruit et qui vivra. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance aux autres, nous devons gagner. Maintenant si ils existent des règles, c'est pour éviter les guerres destinées à nous tuer. Imaginez, comment ferions nous pour vaincre des millions de soldats ?De plus, je ne peux pas mourir si vous n'êtes pas tous les six morts. C'est pourquoi Shisho a voulu vous tuer, pour pouvoir m'affronter personnellement, apparemment, ils étaient déjà en infériorité numérique. De plus, il voulait connaître vos techniques.. Son frère Shoshi est lui aussi au courant maintenant et c'est bien le plus dangereux des deux..

Maître, et cette femme qui nous a attaqué ?demanda Shino

Lana, une espionne, méfiez-vous en comme de la peste.. Elle a fricoté avec la plupart des membres de l'Akutsuki, mais depuis quelques temps, elle reste fidèle au chef..

Et l'Akatsuki, combien y'a-t-il de membres ?questionna Ino.

Sept, moi, Shisho, Kisame mon ancien partenaire, Orochimaru, Shoshi, Kazuge et Sorata, et la huitième personne que nous ne comptons pas, notre chef.. Et il y a un élément à part, Nagane, dirgeant le Tenshio. Ce n'est pas un véritable ninja, mais il est dangereux..

Je vois, le plus fort c'est lui je paries, soupira Shikamaru.

Oui, mais Shoshi ne doit pas être loin derrière. Kazuge dirige les troupes du Vent et Sorata de la roche. Nous devons nous rendre la bas..

Et Nagane, le Tenshio, conclua Neji.

Il fait diversion.. Nagane doit être le plus faible, je ne l'ai jamais vu ce battre, il.. est spécial. J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions, sur ce, quelqu'un doit aller chercher du bois pour le feu et une autre chercher de la nourriture. Nous partirons après-demain ! »

**Chapitre XXVII : Complots **

« Shoshi, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

Entre Lana.

Ton frère est mort. Itachi l'a tué..

Bien..

De plus, je connais la plupart des techniques de ses élèves. Ils sont jeunes, mais il y en a quelqu'un de mignon.

Tu n'as donc rien d'autres à m'annoncer ?

Itachi va sûrement partir pour Iwa, là ou l'équipe de Kazuge est elle aussi partie..

Je vois, ils vont se rencontrer tout les trois.

A vrai dire, Kazuge et ses élèves sont entrain de semer la pagaille à travers le pays vu qu'il est en guerre, le pays est pratiquement désert..

Je vois, ils s'amusent, ça ressemble bien à Kazuge.

Sorata lui, attend Itachi, ce gamin prétentieux veut lui aussi s'amuser.

Tout s'annonce parfaitement bien. Dis moi Lana, j'ai une mission pour toi.. Je veux que tu me retrouves Kisame et que tu m'en débarrasses… »

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, c'était l'alerte générale. Tout le village était au courant que le Tenshio allait arriver.

« Et Orochimaru qui est mort !Qu'allons nous faire Jiraya ?

Calme toi Tsunade, nous avons encore le temps. Nous devons essayer d'invoquer le plus de grenouilles et de limaces pour que le moment venus, nous ayons une grande armée. Les Inuzuka peuvent nous aider à avoir de nombreux animaux et nous pouvons compter sur les insectes grâce au clan Aburame. Nos hommes sont moins nombreux mais nous avons aussi des animaux.

C'est vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser abattre aussi facilement.

Par contre, , je m'inquiète pour nos six anciens aspirants.. La guerre n'est qu'un pretexte pour les faire revenir.. La où ils sont, ils risquent leur vie bien plus, ils sont trop jeunes encore et j'ai trop peur de ce que mijoter Itachi..

Jiraya, je crois que nous devrions les faire revenir..

Je le sais bien, mais Itachi ne se laissera pas convaincre..

Itachi peut être, mais ses élèves oui. Surtout que nous avons aussi besoin d'eux..

Tsunade, tu as raison. Je vais envoyer nos six derniers aspirants avec Kakashi.. D'après un informateur, ils sont partis vers Kiri mais ils font maintenant demi-tour en direction d'Iwa.. J'envois l'équipe sur le champs.. »

Kakashi se mit alors en route, avec Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee et Tenten pour retrouver Itachi et ses élèves.

Pendant ce temps, Ino était en pleine discussion avec Shikamaru, isolé du reste du groupe.

« Shikamaru, tu m'as l'air pensif..

En effet, plus j'y pense et plus je commence à douter de Maître Itachi, confia le garçon.

C'est vrai que moi même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut aider le village, mais il va nous offrir ce qu'on a toujours rêvé.. Nous sommes devenu très forts en quelques jours.

Je sais, j'ai même mis au point une nouvelle technique. J'arrive à me rendre invisible en me cachant dans l'ombre des autres.. Mais je ne peux pas être invisible dans la mienne. Elle est très pratique, mais très fatiguante..

J'espère que le village va bien..

Moi aussi

Mais je crois que si j'avais le choix, je ne rentrerais.. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il avait encore du mal à avouer que lui aussi se plaisait bien. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

« Ino, les types qui nous ont affrontés, ils sont morts ?Mais, je n'arrive pas à avoir du regret..

Ils voulaient mourir. L'un s'est tué en voulant tuer Kiba, ainsi, il remplissait sa mission tout en mettant fin à sa vie. Celui que j'ai affronté était très bizarre..

Ils adoraient Shisho, alors que celui-ci a tué leurs parents.. »

« Gaara, tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer lui aussi !..

Temari, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, y'a plus un seul soldat ici, la ville est déserte, répondit Kankuro.

Il a raison.. Nous devrions essayer de nous rendre au Palais, il doit bien y avoir un Kage ici ?

Tu réfléchis des fois Gaara ? Tu te ferais tuer et après Kazuge nous tuera nous pour l'avoir désobéis.., répliqua Temari.

Je m'en fiches, je ne vais pas tuer des habitants pendant des jours et des jours. De toute façon, le Palais n'est pas ici..

C'est vrai, mais je sais où il est moi !lança Kankuro.

Kankuro tait-toi !ordonna Temari.

Caché derrière les montagnes, il doit y avoir un passage..

Je vois, on y va ! »

Gaara partit alors au loin.

« Kankuro, idiot !On ne peut pas le laisser seul..

On va y aller nous aussi..

Et si on se fait tuer ?

Le Kage est parti en guerre Temari, Gaara ne le sait pas.. On va juste aller au Palais, au pire on tombe sur quelques hommes que Gaara s'empressera de tuer..

Kankuro, toi aussi tu es incorrigibles..

C'est ça, ou alors c'est Gaara qui se défoule sur nous..

Bon, allons rejoindre Garaa avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts !

Ouais, go ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les trois ninjas de Suna partirent en direction du Palais, pendant que Kazuge, leur chef, préparait tranquillement un piège destiné à Itachi..

**Chapitre XXVIII : Les invincibles Golems**

La jeune femme s'approcha du garçon au visage pale. Elle ricana pendant qu'il l'insultait. Deux hommes derrière lui le tenaient fermement par le biais de deux chaînes. Lana plaça sa lame sous la gorge de Kisame , la rapprocha lentement de son cou et lorsque celle-ci vint le toucher, elle la retira d'un coup sec. Les deux hommes lâchèrent les chaînes et le corps de Kisame tomba lourdement sur le sol, se vidant rapidement de son sang. Elle ôta le gant du garçon et se saisit de sa bague.

« Bien, nous avons déjà sa bague. Ils ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver celle d'Orochimaru.. »

Puis, elle quitta le cadavre, suivit de ses serviteurs. Deux jours étaient déjà passés, mais deux jours plutôt, retrouvons l'ascension de Garaa, Temari et Kankuro.

Temari, suivit de Kankuro tentaient de rattrapaient Garaa. Ils leur suffisaient de suivre les cadavres au sol. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le palais. A peine entré que Gaara en ressortait.

« Il n'y a rien, que des gardes incapables..

Ca se comprend, ils sont en guerre, expliqua Kankuro.

Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Gaara leva alors son bras et fit apparaître un garçon qui pleurait, c'était le fils du chef du village. Gaara ricana et ordonna qu'on le suive.

« Ou va-t-on Gaara ?demanda Temari.

On va le tuer, sur la place publique !

Tu es atroce Gaara, lança Kankuro.

Gaara, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Et alors ?A son âge, je savais me défendre.. »

Il continua son ascension, les villageois furent alertés par les pleurs de l'enfant. Gaara brandit alors son bras devant la foule. Le sable commença à réagir, près à étouffer l'enfant tel un serpent. La terre se mit alors à trembler. Gaara lâcha l'enfant.

« Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser, finalement .. »

Gaara ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'il courrait à présent. La montagne semblait s'écrouler sous les pleurs de l'enfant.

« Bande d'idiots, vous ne savez donc pas que le prince est le protecteur du village !cria un villageois.  
Quoii ?fit Temari.

Il possède le pouvoir d'invoquer les dieux protecteurs d'Iwa no Kuni.

Les dieux ?lança Kankuro.  
Ce sont deux gigantesques golems !Ils vont détruire tout le village par votre faute !

Pas si nous les tuons avant, Temari, Kankuro, en avant ! »

Temari soupira et suivit son frère. Kankuro ne bougea pas. Les golems étaient deux, ils étaient immenses et énormes. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à eux deux. Mais Gaara s'obstinait.

A chaque attaque, le golem détruisait le puissant sable de Gaara. Celui ci ne pouvait rien face aux géants. L'un deux s'approcha de Gaara, levant son puissant bras vers lui près à l'écraser. Temari stoppa alors son attaque avec son éventail. Le vent était la faiblesse du golem mais Temari n'était pas assez puissante pour le détruire complètement.

« Gaara, tu fais encore des siennes, lança un homme.

Ah maître, j'ai voulu voir à quoi ressembler les défenses d'Iwa. Ils ne savent que se défendre et détruire, rien de passionnant.

Pourtant, tu ne fais pas mieux, ils ont beaux être forts, ils restent tout les deux faibles face au vent, ma spécialité. »

Celui-ci se mit alors à flotter dans les airs et se posa sur un toit.

« Regardez bien comment on s'occupe des gros tas de pierres.. »

Il leva alors son bras vers le ciel, le vent s'arrêta soudainement de souffler. Puis, les feuilles sur le sol se mirent à virevolter autour des deux golems. Un tourbillon se formait petit à petit autour des masses si bien que deux tornades firent leur apparition. Le vent était trop fort et Temari dut s'accrocher pour ne pas être emporter. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constat qu'il ne reste plus grand chose de la ville. Les deux golems avaient disparus, laissant place à deux gros tas de pierres.

« De la camelote !Ils ne valaient pas un coup et j'ai détruit la ville pour rien.. Tant pis !En route, nous nous rendons pour l'arène de roche, j'ai une merveilleuse idée..

Une idée ?demanda Temari.

Oui, et avec ce plan, même Itachi ne pourra gagner fasse à nous.. »

Et l'homme se mit à ricaner..

**Chapitre XXIX : Konoha VS Konoha**

Le troisième jour allait s'achever quand Itachi et son équipe allait lever le camp. Ils marchèrent quelques heures à peines lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'équipe chargée de les ramener. Itachi ne fut pas étonner.

« Que venez vous faire ici ?demanda-t-il à Kakashi.

Que vous rentrez à Konoha, c'est la guerre en ce moment même et nous avons besoin de main d'œuvre et..

Je refuse. Et ils diront la même chose.. Que Konoha gagne ou perde la guerre, sans nous, Konoha sera de toute façon détruit. Alors laissez nous faire..

Itachi, tes ordres ne sont bons que pour ceux qui les écoutent.. Je ne pense pas que tes élèves te suivront, lança le maître, sur un ton provoquant.

Tu veux parier ?

J'ai avec moi six ninjas qui meurt d'envie de les affronter.. Si tes élèves perdent, ils rentrent tous à Konoha.

Leurs niveaux dépassent de loin les tiens. Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kiba et Shino, allez y. Je ne vous demande pas de les tuer, juste de leur montrer qui vous êtes.. »

Ino, Shikamaru et Choji se replièrent alors tout les trois ensembles. Ils devaient absolument respirer grouper et s'éloigner des autres pour ne pas les gêner. Ensemble, le trio ne craignait rien. Mais leurs adversaires n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

« Ino la cochonne, Shikamaru le flemmard et Choji le gros porc, lança Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiwa, frimeur de première, riposta Shikamaru.

Ino, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à Konoha ?demanda Sakura.

Je ne peux pas, répondit sèchement celle-ci. »

Le match commença alors. Shikamaru fonça sur Sasuke. Les mouvements du garçon était plus rapides que Shikamaru, mais il arrivait quand même à les contrer. Sasuke prenait bien soin d'éviter l'ombre de Shikamaru. Celui-ci lança alors un kunai au sol, puis un second, devant le regard étonné de Sasuke. Il continua à agir ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Sasuke se prépara alors à lancer sa technique de flammes.

« Idiot, lui cria Shikamaru, regarde où tu es.. »

Sans faire attention, Sasuke se retrouvait entouré de six kunais, comme prisonnier d'un hexagone. Et l'ombre de Shikamaru reliait chaque kunai. Ainsi, il aurait bien plus de mal à s'enfuir.

« Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'empêcher de bouger ?Regarde bien.. Je.. Mon corps, je ne le contrôle plus.. »

Ino se trouvait derrière Sasuke, dans un buisson, elle venait de prendre possession de lui. Sakura avait cru qu'elle affronterait Ino, mais c'est Shikamaru qui l'a prisonnier en faisait croire lui même que son objectif était Sasuke. Ainsi, ils étaient tout les deux piégés.

Choji affrontait Naruto. Le garçon avait beau être fort, Naruto trouvait toujours un moyen de le repousser. Le chakra de Kyubi coulait en lui, décuplant assez sa force physique. Choji ne trouva qu'une solution, il devait utiliser une de ses pilules. Ainsi, il se renforça. Ino arriva à son tour, dans le corps de Sasuke, à deux contre un, ça se corsait pour Naruto.

« Je comprends pas !Shikamaru, pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ?lança-t-il.

Pourquoi ?Parce que je n'ai pas ma place à Konoha.  
Tu sais très bien que si !Où est passé le flemmard d'avant ?

Le flemmard est toujours là, mais lui, il assume ses responsabilités ».

Cette phrase provoqua un choc chez Naruto. Jusque là, il avait eu l'impression que Shikamaru agissait parce qu'on le forçait.. Mais Shikamaru était là car il le voulait bien, et le garçon avait très bien compris. Sasuke s'arrêta subitement, le contrôle d'Ino ne faisait plus d'effet. Il éjecta alors la jeune fille de son esprit. Il se releva, se dirigeant vers Shikamaru.

« Sache que tu vas me le payer.. »

Shikamaru n'eut d'autres choix que de libérer Sakura pour se défendre face à Sasuke. Les coups de celui-ci étaient puissants, trop. Il devait riposter. Il recula alors rapidement et disparut dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Il ne devait pas faire de bruits, mais il était bien obligé de respirer. Sasuke allait l'entendre lorsqu'un cri l'appela. C'était Sakura. Ino avait utilisé ses cordes pour la ficeler, celle-ci ne pouvait plus bouger. Sasuke se prit alors le coup de poing de Shikamaru. Il grogna. Il voulu se relever, mais Naruto l'arrêta.

« Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre, on est censé les ramener à Konoha, pas les tuer, lança-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, vous avez choisi de suivre Itachi n'est-ce pas ?Je respecte ce choix, on ne peut pas les contraindre..

Naruto, tu es un idiot, tu ne comprends pas, lança Sasuke. »

**Chapitre XXX : Abdiquer **

« Mobilisez l'armée !Le Tenshio sera là d'ici deux ou trois jours, nous n'avons plus le choix, ordonna Jiraya.

Mais enfin, nous ne résisterons pas !lança un homme assez vieux.

Il a raison, notre armée ne peut rivaliser.

Il le faut !lança Jiraya. Nous avons des ninjas, des monstres, des armes, ce ne sont que de vulgaires soldats !Nous pouvons résister.. Konoha ne cédera.

Et si nous nous rendions ?proposa un autre.  
Plutôt mourir cria Jiraya. Nous devons nous battre !

Calmez vous, demanda Tsunade. Avez d'envisager une guerre, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas discuter avec le Tenshio sur un moyen de nous mettre d'accord.

Exactement !cria une jeune femme qui venait de rentrer, c'était Lana. Je suis envoyée par Nagane lui même, chef du Tenshio. Il accepte de parlementer au sein même de Konoha.

Comment ?lança Tsunade. Qui êtes vous ?

Je vous l'ai dis, je suis envoyée par Nagane, tenez, voici sa bague comme preuve, elle sortit un rouge à lèvre et se remaquilla. Il viendra demain, avec une poignet de trois ou quatre hommes, pour parlementer. Vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous acceptez, soit vous mourrez.. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune garçon arriva dans la ville, en tenue de militaire. Le bruit de ses bottes raisonnées dans toute la ville. Il n'y avait pas un bruit pour cacher celui là. Derrière lui, avançait Lana. Ils étaient venus seuls. Jiraya fut surpris de ne voir que eux. Ils s'installèrent alors à une table, lui, Tsunade, Nagane et Lara pour parlementer.

« Bien, lança Jiraya, sa pipe en bouche. Vous êtes le général du bataillon chargé d'éliminer Konoha si j'ai bien compris ?

Exactement.

Et celui est bien le chef de l'Akatsuki ?demanda Tsunade.

C'est cela.

Je vois.. Mais pourquoi ?Quel est le rapport entre l'Akatsuki et le Tenshio ?

Une alliance, si je puis dire. Le Tenshio est à l'origine des villages qui se sont réunis pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais c'est notre chef qui est à l'origine de cette réunification.

Mais pourquoi ?Pourquoi veut-il le monde subitement ?Enfin, je ne comprends pas..

Il a ses raisons, nous ne voulons pas la guerre, juste le pouvoir. Maintenant, si vous nous obligez.

J'exige une réponse !s'exclama Jiraya. Comme ça, sans raison, il veut le pouvoir !Votre chef, qui est plus une légende qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, personne ne l'a jamais vu !

Je l'ai déjà vu !s'interposa alors Lana. Que vous le croyez ou non, je l'ai déjà vu. Celui qui est surnommé comme l'homme le plus fort du monde, que nul ne peut surpasser, et bien oui je l'ai vu.

Lana est la seule personne qui l'a déjà, elle est notre interprête. C'est elle qui a réuni les sept membres de l'Akatsuki.

Aucun des sept n'a vu le chef, mais vous lui obéissez ?questionna Tsunade.

A vrai dire, notre but était commun, le simple fait de voir la force des autres à suffit à nous convaincre. Et même si notre chef reste pour nous un personnage mystérieux, sa force ne l'est pas..

Dernière question, que se passe-t-il au sein de l'Akatsuki ?Vous en voulez à Orochimaru, Itachi lui est venu se rallier à nous seul et votre comportement est plus que louche..

Oui, à l'heure qu'il est.. L'Akatsuki n'est plus, les éléments se sont tous séparés.. Et pour vous dire la vérité, sur les sept, deux sont déjà morts, Kisame et Shisho. Et nous savons qu'Orochimaru l'est aussi... Itachi est vivant, je vous rassure. Maintenant, je n'irais pas plus loin, nous voulons le village. Bien sur, nous vous laisserons vivre comme avant, mais vous devrez nous obéir et nous laisser contrôler le pouvoir et l'économie. »

Jiraya fulmina de rage, il se leva subitement avec fureur et rage, fonça sur Nagane lorsqu'un horrible bruit rapide et bref se vit entendre. Le corps de Jiraya tomba sur le sol. Nagane venait de sortir une arme de métal, c'était un pistolet. Jiraya saignait, Tsunade voulu le rejoindre mais Nagane l'arrêta.

« Je ne le demanderais pas deux fois, abdiquez, ou je le tue.. Nous ne nous battons pas à coup de ninjutsu, nous utilisons les armes à feu, choses que votre village ne connait pas.

Je.., laissa sortir Tsunade.

Je vous laisse jusqu'à minuit pour réfléchir, à minuit je reviens.. Votre décision entrainera la vie de milliers de personnes, ou la mort de ces milliers. »

Tsunade se jeta alors sur Jiraya, appellant d'urgence de l'aide, pendant que Nagane quittait l'établissement. Un infirmier se présenta alors devant eux. Il offra un petit sac à Lana. Le sac contenait la bague d'Orochimaru. Elle y déposa celle de Kisame.

« Bien, apporte les au maître..

Oui..

Le plan se déroule comme prévu, personne ne peut se douter.

Tous des marionnettes, de misérables marionnettes. Nagane, s'il te plait, met Konoha à feu et à sang pour moi.

J'en ai horriblement envie, mais ça serait soulever une partie de notre masque, ça serait montrer une partie de notre visage, qu'il faut encore masquer.. »

Et ils se quittèrent alors, l'un pour rejoindre son armée, l'autre pour rejoindre le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Lee s'écrasa au sol, sous le ton froid et mesquin de Neji.

« Que..

Tu t'es bien amélioré, c'est bien, tu es devenu fort Lee..

Mais tu restes le plus fort !

Oui, mais j'ai eu un entrainement différent et des atouts, contrairement à toi.

Je dois te ramener au village, c'est ma mission.

Et moi je dois continuer, désolé Lee..

Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi ?J'ai toujours rêvé de t'affronter, mais là..

J'ai changé Lee, j'aimerais que tu me laisses continuer..

Au village, personne n'a confiance en Itachi, mais toi qui arrive à le voir comme bon avec tes yeux blancs, je veux bien te croire..

Non Lee, maitre Itachi est quelqu'un de très mystérieux, lire une expression sur son visage relève de l'impossible. Mais je lui fais confiance, c'est tout..

Si tu le dis.. »

Shino arriva justement, il portait TenTen dans ses bras. Il la déposa au sol, Kiba arriva à son tour, avec Hinata. Sakura était extuée, Naruto ne voulait plus se battre. Sasuke lui allait réattaquer, mais Kakashi l'arrêta.

« Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour ramener au village vos camarades. C'est ce que nous a dit Tsunade, mais elle et Jiraya veulent surtout ramener Itachi. Ils savaient que si ils revenaient, Itachi serait lui aussi contraint de revenir.. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les forcer. Aucun d'eux ne veut revenir.

Kakashi, ne retourne pas à ton village, tu y trouveras la mort.. Nagane et ses troupes vont attaquer.

Je suis un ninja de Konoha, et si il doit y avoir une guerre, alors je serais aux côtés de mon village.

Fait comme tu veux, mais laisse nous continuer..

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, on y va. Sakura, aide Lee. Hinata et Naruto, occupez vous de Tenten. Bonne chance Itachi, prend soin d'eux.. »

Et ils firent demi-tour. Itachi soupira. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire et maintenant, ses élèves étaient au courant que Konoha était en guerre. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et ils partièrent sur le champs pour Iwa. Sorata les attendait de pieds fermes, pendant que Kazuge, s'amusait avec ses trois élèves. Shoshi lui, patientait, attendant son tour.

**Chapitre XXXI : Le gamin**

Le petit groupe arrivait enfin aux portes de la ville d'Iwa no Kuni. Ils eurent comme accueil une ville délabrée, détruite, réduite en cendres. Itachi se baissa, prit dans sa main un petit tas de terre qu'il lacha aussi tôt. La ville, sans protection, avait été ravagé. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et lança à ses élèves « On continue.. »

Ils gravirent alors les escaliers qui menaient derrière les montagnes. Une prairie s'offrit à eux. Ils furent tous ébahis par tant de verdure. Un jeune garçon se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci. Il riait tranquillement. Le groupe s'avança alors. Itachi se dirigea vers lui, le menaçant de son épée.

« Sorata, debout. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Bonjour Itachi, ça faisait longtemps !Comment vas-tu ?

Ne joue pas à ça, pas avec moi.

Maître, c'est lui, c'est Sorata ?questionna Kiba, perplexe.

Oui, je suis Sorata, maître de la roche !Et vous ? »

Kiba éclata de rire. Shikamaru soupira alors. Ino ne savait pas quoi dire et Shino ne bronchait pas, comme à son habitude. Choji fixait le garçon. Neji, ne bougeait pas, gardant les bras croisés.

« Tu as fini ton cinéma, Sorata ?

Oui !On peut commencer. Mes disciples vous attendent, dans cette maison. Je vous propose à vous six de les rejoindre et moi, je m'occupe de votre maître.  
Ou est le piège ?Sorata, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as aucune chance face à moi..

Je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer ?Allez placer votre pierre, la notre y est déjà.

.. Au moindre faux pas, je t'execute.

Tu es ignoble, tu tuerais un enfant ?

Je suis censé rire ? »

Itachi placa la pierre dans la stèle, le mur se dressa. Ino penetra dans la maison la première, peu rassurée. Shikamaru était derrière elle, suivit de Choji. Neji entra à son tour, puis Kiba. Shino entra le dernier. La porte se referma, laisssant apparaître un parchemin. Sorata ria.

« C'est un parchemin de malédiction ! »

Il se jeta alors rapidement sur la porte et en plaça un second. Itachi fonça sur lui et fut repousser par un mur invisible.

« Le premier parchemin ensorcèle la maison, le second le périmètre pour rendre celle-ci intouchable. Seul un enfant peut traverser ses deux barrières et malheureusement pour toi Itachi, tu ne respectes pas cette règle..

Sale traitre..!

Tu peux le dire, la maison est très grande, elle est creusée sous terre, mes quatre alliés m'attendent et à l'heure qu'il est, tes élèves doivent être séparé dans cette immense maison. Mes disciples maitrisent de nombreux pouvoirs pyschiques. Tachu nous permet de rester en contact par la pensée, grâce à elle, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de chacun est.. est..

Je lis la peur sur ton visage d'enfant. Déjà une victime ?

Silence !vociféra-t-il. Je te laisse méditer !hurla-t-il en claquant la porte. »

Sorata était très petit, un mètre dix-huit. Mais cette taille était faite pour son apparence d'enfant. Cet aspect enfantin masque ses vingt-sept ans. Il demanda alors des explications à Tachu. Elle lui apprit alors que Valtor était mort. Celui-ci, venait d'être projeter sur le mur, subissant les attaques les plus meurtrières de Neji. Le corps gisait par terre. Neji utilisa son sang pour indiquer sa direction, en écrivant une flèche. Il devait retrouver les autres.

Ino regretait d'avoir perdu aussi vite ses deux amis. La porte se referma subitement derrière elle, elle sursauta. Le sol se mit subitement à trembler, une lame derrière se leva et se dirigea sur elle avec rapidité. Elle la toucha. Le clône s'évapora. Une jeune femme se leva alors, déçue de l'avoir raté.

« Ou es-tu ?Tu ne veux pas répondre ?Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici vivante, la porte est fermée. Je manipule les objets à distance à l'aide de mes pouvoirs. »

Trois kunais foncèrent sur la jeune fille. Le tapis se dressa alors pour la proteger. Ino fit son apparition par derrière et fut rapidement projeter en arrière. Elle se fit plaquer contre le mur, en gémissant. La lame de tout à l'heure réapparut, se levant doucement, avançant vers elle. La blonde tenta de resister, elle libera alors ses mains et lança le « Shintenshin No Jutsu ». La corps d'Ino retomba sur le sol. Celui de la jeune fille était à sa merci. Le décors encercla alors la possedée. Ino se plaisait à manipuler les objets. Elle se concentra et souleva la grosse armoire du coin. Elle tanguait un peu, mais Ino la ramène tout près d'elle, juste au dessus d'elle. Elle réspira un grand coup et quitta alors le corps de la jeune fille. L'armoire tomba lourdement sur celle-ci, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« Maître Itachi, soyez fier de moi !cria-t-elle. »

« Maître Sorata, Deris est mort.

Quoi ?Comment se fait-il que ses élèves soient si puissants ?Ce n'est pas possible !Nous sommes sur notre terrain, la maison entière est sous notre contrôle, réagissez et..Tachu ?Tachu ?!! »

Akamaru attaqua la jeune fille à la gorge. Celle-ci tenta une attaque hypnotique sur Kiba, mais sa technique échoua. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour l'attaquer. Il attrapa quelques kunais qu'il glissa entre ses doigts et les plongea dans le ventre de la jeune fille, qui cracha du sang, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Le dernière des quatre paniquait. Il avait peur, il courrait. Il se sentait suivi, il se sentait traqué. Il entendit un soudain craquement sous sa chaussure. Il s'arrêta. Il venait d'écraser un insecte.

« Ce n'est qu'un insecte, juste un.. »

Il fixa alors le mirroir devant lui. Quelqu'un était derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un deuxième mirroir. Il n'avait vu que le reflet de son reflet. Il soupira. Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui bougeait. Cette chose était dans son dos !Une multitude d'insectes nichaient sur son dos. Il paniquait, tourna autour de lui même en hurlant. Shino arriva, discretement. Les insectes arrivèrent sur sa main pour former une épée. Le garçon tomba alors nez à nez avec Shino. Il était terrifié par cet garçon inconnu aux lunettes, qui , avec la pénombre, semblait sortir des ténèbres. Sans même esquisser un sourire, il tua le garçon.

« Ces sales gosses vont me le payer.. Ils vont me le payer ! »

**Chapitre XXXII : La rage d'un enfant**

Le garçon était en rage, ses quatre élèves venaient d'être éliminés en quelques instants. Ils n'étaient rentrés dans la maison que depuis dix minutes. Sorata rageait. Le jeune garçon commençait à avoir peur. Il savait que si il osait quitter la maison, c'est Itachi qui en finirait avec lui. Mais pour le moment, il était encore à l'interieur..

Shikamaru et Choji étaient encore ensemble, ils avançaient prudement à travers le labyrinthe. La maison était petite d'apparence, mais étant creusée sous le sol, celle-ci devenait immense. Déjà douze minutes et pas un seul ennemi. Ils auraient même voulu croiser un allier, mais ils tombèrent sur la colère de Sorata. Le mur de droite explosa alors. Le jeune garçon fit son apparition, sa cape trainant par terre. Shikamaru soupira à nouveau.

« Encore toi. Je sais pas ce qu'il fume à l'Akatsuki, mais pour t'avoir pris, ils devaient bien consommer quelque chose.

Tait toi insolent !On ne parle pas comme ça à un enfant !

Shikamaru, on devrait faire attention.. »

L'enfant leva le bras, le sol se mit à trembler. Le parquet éclata et une couche de terre fit son apparition, juste en dessous. En effet, ils venaient d'atteindre le fin-fond de la maison. Là où la terre et la roche régnaient. Un morceau de terre se leva et vint s'enrouler autour du bras de Sorata. Celui-ci avait à présent la carrure non pas d'un adulte, mais d'un géant. Il se jeta alors sur Shikamaru, tentant de l'écraser avec son poing. Celui-ci esquiva, envoya trois kunais pour distraire l'adversaire et partit se réfugier. Choji se transforma en boulet et fonça sur l'enfant. Il projeta alors l'enfant contre le mur, qui éclata en milliers de petit cailloux.

« Sympathique non, mon ami le nain de jardin ?

Shika, tu veux que je te dise, ce jeune.. est dangereux..

Je sais Choji, j'avais du mal à le croire.. »

Le parquet éclata d'un seul coup. Choji et Shikamaru étaient en contact avec la dangereuse roche. Des piques épais et pointus se formèrent un peu partout sur le sol, pour compliquer les choses. L'esquive devait de plus en plus difficile. Sorata plonga alors son bras dans le sol, et un deuxième bras de pierre bien plus gros fit son appariton, quittant sa maison de terre.

« Choji, attention ! »

Shikamaru utilisa sa technique pour devenir invisible, Choji lui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, il se fit frapper de plein fouet. Le sol recommença à nouveau de trembler.

« Vous ne faites pas le poids, je suis capable de vous tuer sans même bouger. Je vais m'occuper de vous six et après je m'occuperais d'Itachi. Il a beau être fort, comme vous il succombera aux roches dont je dispose.

Viens là, on t'attend !provoqua Shikamaru. »

Le garçon enleva alors sa cape, l'attrapa et l'utilisa comme un étrange balais. Le sol semblait suivre le mouvement de la cape et mimait les vagues de celle-ci.

« La terre, c'est comme de l'eau pour moi.. J'ai une maitrise incroyable de celle-ci.. Nous avons chacun notre élément et moi c'est la terre. Itachi maîtrise le feu, un élèment que je ne crains pas.. Mais il a le sharingan, et ça le rend dangereux. Shisho maîtrisait la glace, son frère la foudre et Kazuge le vent. Si l'Akatsuki était dite comme invincible, c'est parce que chacun de nous maîtrisait l'un des cinq éléments.

Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?demanda Shikamaru

Vous ignorez bien des choses, au sujet de l'Akatsku. Et vous n'aurez jamais les réponses à vos questions puisque vous allez mourir aujourd'hui ! Par qui je commence ? »

De la terre envellopa alors Shikamaru, qui était complêtement immobilisé. La roche n'était que de l'eau pour Sorata, mais pour Shikamaru, cela restait du béton. Le sol devint alors plat, comme à son origine. L'enfant comptait affronter Choji seul à seul.

L'enfant se lança alors subitement, sa cape flottant dans les airs et sauta. Il se mit à tourner subitement pour retomber lourdement sur le sol.

« C'était quoi ça ?demanda Choji.

Rien, c'était juste pour m'amuser ! »

Itachi avait dit qu'en réalité, le garçon avait vingt-sept ans, mais son comportement était bien celui d'un enfant de cinq ans. Choji hésitait presque à le combattre. Mais l'enfant restait membre de l'Akatsuiu, et par conséquent, c'était malgré tout un dangereux criminel.

Choji se transforma en boulet et fonça droit vers l'enfan qui esquiva en utilisant sa cape comme pour une corrida. L'homme-boulet s'écrasa contre le mur, la maison trembla.

« Calme-toi, tout va s'effronder si tu continues. Ca ne fera que vous enterrer vivement ! »

Choji se retourna à l'attaque. Au moment de l'esquive de Sorata, Choji annula sa technique et cracha subitement l'air que son ventre contenait. Sorata fut alors expulser, à cause de son poids. Un main l'empecha alors de tomber. L'enfant ria et remarcia « Madame La Main ». Choji attrapa son pot à pillule, il n'avait pas le choix. Si il voulait avoir une chance de gagner, il allait devoir les utiliser. Shikamaru, qui le regardait depuis le début, savait ce que cela signifiait. Il commençait à s'inquièter pour son ami et se demandait ce que faisait Itachi.

**Chapitre XXXIII : David contre Goliath**

L'homme tomba brutalement par terre. Shoshi retira son épée, ensanglanté. Il ne laissa paraître aucun sentiment.

« Le dernier.. Encore un village, souillé par le sang.. La guerre est une bonne chose, pour nous.. Mais je ne tire aucune satisfaction à tuer un village de paysans.. Valor, c'est ton sang que je veux voir couler au bout mon épée. Itoshi y passera aussi... Puis je m'occuperais de cette traitresse de Lana. Le monde sera mon champs de bataille. Je veux tous les voir mort.. »

Et il ria de plus belle, sous la pluie et le tonnerre.

Choji se prépara. Il ôta le couvercle et s'empara d'une première pillule.

« Choji non !

Shika, je suis désolé, mais je dois le vaincre.

Tu n'y arriveras pas !

Tiens, je sens ton chakra augmenter, c'est drôle.  
Et ça ne fait que commencer. »

Determiné, il avala à la suite les deux autres pillules. Le chakra affluait en grande quantité. Le sol se fissura alors par un tel déploiement d'energie. Choji, les cheveux dressé, les yeux remplis de rage se jeta alors sur Sorata, brandissant son poing. Il dirigea celui ci au visage du garçon, accompagné d'une force prodigieuse. Le garçon stoppa alors l'upercut d'une main. Shikamaru n'osait rien dire. La main du garçon recula de quelques centimètres, Choji continuait d'augmenter sa force. Sorata souria alors, et repoussa brutalement Choji en arrière. De multiples cailloux le frappèrent alors. Choji tomba par terre.

« Imbécile !Tu penses pouvoir me battre avec de simples fortifiants ?J'ai beau avoir l'apparence d'un enfant, je suis largement plus fort que toi. Donne moi ces pillules et je ne te tuerais pas. Allez..

Jamais !

Choji !Donne lui les pillules !Je t'en supplie...

J'admire ton courage.. Mais pas ta betise. »

Choji se releva lentement, gémissant. Tenta une nouvelle attaque sur Sorata. Le garçon éclata en mille morceaux. Choji se retourna. Il ne voyait plus le garçon. Il recula, lentement, cherchant désesperement le garçon.Celui apparut alors, le sourire aux lèvres, tel un démon. Le pauvre ninja était horrifié.

« Tu fatigues ?C'est dommage..

Ordure, laisse Choji tranquille ou je t'éclate ?

Oh mais j'ai encore lui pour m'amuser !Je vais tuer ton ami et lui prendre ses pillules et après je me bats contre toi ok ?

Salaud ! »

Il frappa alors Choji au ventre, qui tomba par terre. Le garçon composa des signes. Choji se vit alors transpercer par une lame, puis une deuxième. Sous les cris de son ami, Choji ferma les yeux, une dernière fois. Il ne bougeait plus. Le garçon, en extase, s'applaudissait lui même. Il se pencha, ramassa le pot et s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas.

« Toi ?Mais comment es-tu sorti de ta prison ?

Ta gueule. Tu vas crever sale gosse. »

L'ombre de Shikamaru se faufila alors rapidement. Elle sembla saisir la gorge du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. La main serra alors le garçon, près à l'éttoufer. Cette force prodigieuse surpassait le poing de Choji. Sorata paniquait, il allait mourir, aussi bêtement ?Shikamaru sentit alors son coeur s'arrêtait. Il allait trop loin. Il avait mal. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait lui aussi mourir. Il retomba alors par terre, essouflé.

« Comment est-ce possible, qu'un gamin comme toi soit aussi fort !J'ai failli y passer ! ».

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait s'évanouir.

« Regarde, devant toi, tu vas voir l'homme le plus fort du monde. »

Il se mit à avaler d'un seul trait le bocal entier de pillules.

« Ca y est, je sens en moi, cette force.. Valor ne pourra rien. Ni même tes amis !Itoshi sera encore plus simple à vaincre et je ne parle même pas de Karus. Cette energie, c'est incroyable !Je.. Je .. Que se passe -t-il.

Crétin.. »

Shikamaru se fit emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Sorata, lui semblait fondre sur place. L'enfant se mit alors à pleurer, comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il pleurait, il sentait cette douleur au fond de lui. Son coeur s'arrêta alors de battre, il tomba sur le sol, mort.

**Chapitre XXXVIII : Séparation**

Les quatre enfants avaient quitté la maison, ils n'attendaient plus que Choji et Shikamaru. Itachi les attendait.

« Bien. Je savais que Sorata et ses troupes étaient faibles, mais pas à ce point.. Mais vous aussi, vous êtes devenus très forts.

Maître, je m'inquiète, Shikamaru et Choji sont toujours à l'interieur, fit Ino.

Ne t'inquiète pas, le champs de force a disparu. Sorata est mort.

Extra !Ils l'ont éclaté !s'exclama Kiba.

Sorata était bien le plus faible des sept ?demanda Neji.  
Oui. En plus d'être lâche, il était faible.

Ouais mais même, ils l'ont eu !A eu deux, c'est excellent !

Calme toi, Kiba. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Shikamaru fut son appariton. Il était essouflé. Il s'avança alors vers Itachi, le ton menaçant et le frappa alors au visage. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Les élèves n'en revenaient pas.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure..

Calme toi Shikamaru..

Ferme là !J'en ai marre !

Shikamaru écoute moi..

Non, je veux plus vous écouté !Choji est mort et c'est de votre faute !Ne me mentez pas !Pas une seule fois vous avez eu l'intention de venir nous sauver, pas une seule fois !

Un parchemin avait..

Non !Votre épée peut briser les sortilèges, je le sais !Encore un de vos tests ?Un test qui a coûté la vie de mon meilleur ami !!

..., Itachi ne répondit pas, des larmes coulaient de la joue du garçon.

J'en ai marre, je me casse !Je croyais en vous.. J'étais pris à mourir pour vous.. Mais plus maintenant. J'en ai ma claque de tout ça. Je me tire ! »

Shikamaru ne se retourna même pas, il avançait rapidement, puis se mit à courir, tout en pleurant, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'Itachi, plus jamais. Les quatres élèves ne parlaient pas.

« Nous sommes en guerre, et en guerre il y aura toujours des morts. C'est une fatalité. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'assumer, suivez le. Je ne vous retiendrais pas.

Je reste, lança Neji.

Moi aussi, fit timidement Kiba.  
Idem, répondit lentement Shino.

Et toi, Ino ?

Moi..Je ne sais pas..

Shino, Kiba, Neji, suivez moi. Ino, va le rejoindre. Nous continuerons le périple à quatre. Adieu. »

Et il lui tourna le dos. Kiba regarda une dernière fois Ino. La jeune fille pleurait elle aussi. Mais Kiba avait promis de devenir fort pour proteger son village et ses amis. Il quitta alors Ino. Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement.

Ino rattrapa rapidement Shikamaru. Il s'était assis sur une marche du grand escalier.

« Shikamaru.. Je suis désolée.

Tu es là ?

Oui, je suis aussi partie.

Je ne veux plus le croire.. Il ment, on ne sait rien de lui. Il a tué son propre clan il y a longtemps, a renié son village et là il revient pour le sauver. De plus, il affronte les membres de son ancienne organisation.. Je comprends plus rien..Choji est mort.. Sous mes yeux, j'ai rien pu faire.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute.


	2. Chapitre XXXIX

**Oui je sais, un an après (oui oui, ça fait presque un an je crois) je ne me préoccupe que de faire la suite ! Et oui je suis désolé et je m'excuse devant tout ceux qui l'attendait.. Mais un commentaire récement m'a fait réagir et je vais finir cette fiction, ne vous inquiètez pas !**

**-----**

**Chapitre XXXIX : Coup de foudre**

Le soleil venait de se lever. L'herbe fraiche et douce caraissait le visage endormi du garçon. Les rayons du soeil ne réussirent pas à le réveiller. Il aurait aimer dormir encore et encore. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi. Il aurait aimé dormir mais la nuit commençait à tomber. Shikamaru se réveilla alors soudainement. Il ne faisait pas nuit bien entendu mais une ombre s'était posée sur son visage. Il se frotta les yeux pour voir à qui il avait à faire.

« .. Te..Temari ?fit-il avec de gros yeux. »

A quelques kilomètres d'ici, Itachi et ses trois élèves se tenaient face à Kazuge, maitre du vent, Garaa et Kankuro.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?demanda Itachi.  
Je viens pour te tuer, fit-il en ricannant.  
Tu connais les règles, nous ne pouvons pas nous affronter ici.  
Ah bon ? Et qui l'a décrété ?Ce n'est que par souci de respect des règles mais comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a aucune tricherie. J'ai deux élèves, tu en as trois. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous affronter. »

Kazuge brandit alors son katana et Itachi fit de même. Ils se jettèrent l'un sur l'autre et les deux épées se percutèrent. Kazuge enchaîna alors une série de coup qui effleurèrent Itachi. Il s'aidait du vent pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Neji était face à Garaa. Ils étaient tout les deux des génies du combat. Neji se lança rapidement sur celui-ci qui se protégeait avec son sable. Mais Garaa avait bien conscience du potentiel du garçon et savait que le ninja aux yeux blancs perçait petit à petit ses défenses. Du sable enveloppa alors le ninja qui utilisa son Tourbillon Divin pour échapper à une mort certaine. Garaa grimaça.

Kiba ordonna à Akamaru de se transformer. Ils étaient à présent trois contre Kankuro. Mais celà ne l'effrayait guère. Akamaru se jetta en premier sur le ninja qui se mit à composer des signes. Kiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Akamaru était devenu la marionnette du garçon. Il fit appel à Karasu. Shino et Kiba se lancèrent dans le combat, tentant de ne pas blesser Akamaru. Kankuro, lui, utilisait ses deux marionnettes en même temps avec une telle rapidité que les deux garçons peinaient à prendre de l'avance.

« Temari, ce n'est pas la peine de sortir tes armes. Nous ne nous batterons pas, expliqua Shikamaru.  
Et pourquoi celà ?J'ai une mission moi !retorqua la blonde.  
Shikamaru et moi avons quitté Maître Itachi, fit Ino.  
Vous avez osé vous révolter contre votre maître ? Vous êtes en plus des traitres, soupira-t-elle.  
Comprends nous, que ferais-tu si tu savais que tes frères allaient mourir ?demanda Shikamaru  
Ils sont forts, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, fit-elle en riant.  
Ne parle pas si vite. Si ils sont partis affronter Itachi et son groupe, ils n'en ressortiront pas vivants !  
Je n'y crois pas, fit-elle.  
Temari, je t'en prie, tu dois nous croire. Nous devons stopper ce massacre. »

Itachi s'élança, armé de son épée de flamme et fut rapidement repoussé par le vent de Kazuge. Mais Kazuge fut à son tour repoussé par un autre vent, mais pas un vent ordinaire, un vent glacial.

« Tu viens de copier ma technique !s'exclama-t-il.  
Oui et je l'ai combiné avec une technique d'un ami. Shisho me l'a gentillement laissé. »

Kazuge s'envola alors et fonça sur Itachi, prêt à lui envoyer un coup de pied. Celui-ci recula et l'explosa fut spectaculaire. Le sol se fissura.

Neji et Garaa étaient à égalité. Ils avaient utilisés autant de chakra l'un que les autres et tout les deux avaient su esquiver les coups de l'autre. Le combat aurait pu durer des heures encore mais un éclair vint s'abattre sur Garaa qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Un homme aux cheveux blonds se tenaient derrière.

« La foudre ne frappe pas toujours au point le plus haut, fit-il calmement.  
Vous..vous l'avez tué ?fit Neji étonné.  
Oui. Malgré sa force incroyable, mon éclair est dévastateur. Je suis Shoshi. Le maitre de la Foudre. »

Kankuro arriva alors derrière lui pour le frapper. Il attrapa la main du garçon sans se retourner et le jetta loin devant. Il se releva avec difficultés. Il venait d'interrompre son match lorsqu'il avait vu ce que l'homme avait fait à son frère. Shini et Kiba arrivèrent autour de Neji.

« Méfiez vous, c'est Shoshi, expliqua Neji.

Ton maître t'a donc parlé de moi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que j'étais le plus fort de l'Akatsuki ? Tu as peur, ça se voit. Vous avez tout les trois peur. Un de vos amis est mort face à un des membres non ? C'est de là que vient votre peur ? Vous savez que vous allez mourrir mais avant celà, je m'occupe du dernier cafard. »

Kankuro s'était déjà relevé et revenait à la charge. Shoshi posa sa main sur le front de celui qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

« L'electricité qui circule dans ton corps t'empêche de réagir. A présent, je vais augmenter la dose et tu vas mourir. »

Kankuro poussa un cri et tomba à son tour par terre. A quelques kilomtères d'ici, Temari se mit à trembler. La jeune fille attrapa alors sa tête et se mit à hurler. Une douleur venait de l'agresser subitement. Elle tomba sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Elle était dans le coma.

« Ino, je vais la porter. Nous on part retrouver les autres et vite ! »

Neji, Kiba et Shino se lancèrent à l'attaque. Shoshi esquiva chaque attaque calmement. Il leva alors la main vers le ciel et lança son incantation. La foudre frappa alors les trois garçons qui tombèrent sur le sol.

« Bien. Il me reste le plat de résistance à présent, fit-il en souriant. »


	3. Chapitre XXXX

**Je m'excuse si les derniers chapitres sont très courts et mettent du temps à paraitre. J'ai perdu la flamme pour cette fiction et j'essaye de la finir pour que vous ayez un aperçu de la fin. Je remercie tout le monde pour leurs commentaires, ça fait plaisir. En esperant que mon avant-dernier chapitre maigrelet vous plaise

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXXX : Les Elus**

Itachi et Kazuge étaient en plein duel de sabres. L'un comme l'autre n'attendait qu'une ouverture pour lancer un puissant justu. Tout les deux étaient du même niveau et tout deux commençaient à fatiguer.

« Toujours aussi fort. Déjà à l'époque, on était au même niveau. Je vois que ça n'a pas changé.

Tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu ne devrais pas parler de ça ici.  
Et pourquoi ça Itachi ? Je ne respecte pas ces foutus règles ! »

Une ombre fit alors son apparition. Itachi et Kazuge stoppèrent alors leur match. Shoshi était face à eux.

« Itachi, content de voir. Tu as tué Shisho et Sorata, impressionnant. J'aurai tellement voulu le faire à ta place. Et Kazuge, qui a attendu lachement le bon moment pour attaquer.

Ferme là Shoshi !s'écria celui-ci.

Kazuge, j'ai un marché à te proposer, on va le combattre ensemble. Et on remettra notre match à plus tard ok ?

Sage décision, fit calmement Shoshi. A votre niveau, vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Ils se lancèrent tout les deux, armés de leur sabre sur le garçon qui esquiva toutes leurs attaques. Itachi lança alors une enorme boule de feu que Kazuge combina avec une attaque de vent. Shoshi fit son apparition derrière Itachi et appuya sa main sur son dos et l'electrocuta. Le clône explosa alors et les deux hommes se jettèrent sur Shoshi. Il les contra tout deux et les expulsa à l'aide d'un champs magnétique.

« Enfoiré ! Itachi, même à deux on y arrivera pas.

Oui, je sais. Mais on a encore une chance. Si nos élèves arrivent, on pourra peut être faire pencher la balance.  
Vos élèves sont morts. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Un éclair a suffit. Ca m'a déçu. Et vous l'êtes encore plus. Je vais vous tuer sur le champs »

Il leva alors le bras droit et le garda alors lever. Celui-ci était couvert d'insecte. Plusieurs kunais foncèrent sur lui, il esquiva.

« Mais..? »

Neji s'approcha alors de lui et se mit à l'attaquer au corps à corps. Shoshi esquiva et sauta alors pour éviter l'attaque tourbillonante de Kiba. Les trois garçons qu'il avait tué étaient à présent devant lui.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Shoshi, tu as devant toi trois des six élus.

Je vois. Ils ne peuvent donc plus mourir. Mais cela ne change rien à notre combat, je vais vous tuer. »

Shoshi s'approcha rapidement des garçons et appuya sur leur nuque. Ils tombèrent alors au sol, paralysés. Il venait de dérégler leur système nerveux.

« Je tiens à affronter Itachi et Kazuge sagement. »

Il fonça alors sur les deux ninjas qui se préparèrent à combattre à nouveau. Une grosse explosion fit apparaitre un grand nuage de fumée. On n'entendait plus que les trois hommes. Shoshi dominait toujours le match. Itachi et Kazuge commençaient à fatiguer. Le nuage se dissipa alors. Itachi vit alors le cadavre de Kazuge à ses pieds.

« Vous ne faites pas le poids. Je vais t'éliminer à ton tour Itachi. »

Sa main se mit alors à charger. Il était prêt à abbattre Itachi mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu. Shikamaru venait d'arriver et son ombre venait de paralyser le jeune homme.

« Content que tu sois là Shikamaru »

Itachi attrapa alors son sabre et transperça subitement l'homme maitrisant la foudre. Shikamaru tomba alors sur le sol, blessé lui aussi. Ino se jetta sur le garçon en criant.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Hurla-t-elle.

Calme toi, Shikamaru et toi, vous êtes à présent immortel. »

Lana fit alors son apparition, avec Nagane derrière.

« Bravo Itachi, tu es l'élu. Les choses ne se sont pas passés comme nous l'aurions voulu mais ça ne change rien. Voici les bagues de tout les membres, met les à tes doigts. »

Shikamaur se releva et s'exclama.

« Maitre Itachi, mais vous allez nous expliquer ? J'ai bien compris qu'il y a quelque chose qui clochait. Alors, dites nous tout, et maintenant ! »


End file.
